La promesa de un beso
by hachikohina
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado, un beso prohibido y un hombre que nunca podría olvidar. Todas las chicas, incluso las más inocentes sueñan con besos prohibidos. Como el que recibió Hinata Hyuga inesperadamente esa noche de nochebuena en un convento de Konoha. Aunque sorprendida y enfadada, el gesto de ese guapo desconocido le había resultado increíblemente romántico.
1. Prologo

Esta historia es un sasuhina, es una adaptación de la novela "la promesa de un beso" de Sthepanie Laurens, sin ningún afán de lucro. Espero que les guste, es mi primer fanfictión. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Título: La promesa de un beso.

Autora: Hachikohina

Género: Drama/Romance (?)

Esta historia ya la había subido pero la borraron, ahora la vuelvo a subir por petición de LUNA 07, espero hacerte muy feliz. También la revisare y modificare los errores que tenga y le quitare las canciones recomendadas. Sin más disfruten la lectura.

**LA PROMESA DE UN BESO**

**RESEÑA:**

**Un encuentro inesperado, un beso prohibido y un hombre que nunca podría olvidar. Todas las chicas, incluso las más inocentes sueñan con besos prohibidos. Como el que recibió Hinata Hyuga inesperadamente esa noche de nochebuena en un convento de Konoha. ****Aunque sorprendida y enfadada, el gesto de ese guapo desconocido le había resultado increíblemente romántico, y todo su ser le decía que encerraba una promesa. Los años han pasado, y Hinata se ha convertido en una mujer hermosa y refinada, rodeada de pretendientes atraídos por su belleza y por su dote. Pero ella sueña con el hombre ideal, y decide viajar a Londres para encontrarlo. Se acerca otra Navidad, y ha sido invitada a un baile. Quedará petrificada al descubrir, al otro lado del salón, al hombre cuyo beso nunca ha olvidado... el salvaje y misterioso , Uchiha Sasuke, duque de Saint Ives.**

**PROLOGO**

_19 de diciembre de 1776_

_Convento de Santa Clara, Konoha._

La medianoche ya había pasado. Hinata oyó la campana pequeña de la iglesia cuando se detuvo en el umbral de la enfermería, diciendo que ya eran las tres de la madrugada. Hanabi su hermana pequeña, al fin había caído en un profundo sueño, después de haber logrado que le bajara la fiebre, estaría segura al cuidado de la hermana Kurenai. Por lo que ya tranquila, Hinata podía volver a su cama, en el dormitorio más allá de los claustros.

Se cubrió los hombros con un chal de lana y salió de las sombras del ala de la enfermería. Sus pisadas resonaban suavemente contra las losas de piedra mientras atravesaba los jardines del convento. La noche era gélida y clara. Sólo iba vestida con el camisón y la bata; ya estaba dormida cuando la hermana Kurenai la había llamado para que ayudara en el cuidado de Hanabi. El sentido común la impulsaba a apresurarse —el chal no era tan grueso—, aunque caminaba despacio, sintiéndose cómoda en aquellos jardines empapados de luna, en aquel lugar donde había pasado la mayor parte de los nueve últimos años.

Pronto, en cuanto Hanabi se encontrará lo suficientemente bien para viajar, abandonaría para siempre ese convento. Al fin había cumplido dieciséis años hacía tres meses y un gran futuro se abría ante ella: la presentación en sociedad y luego el matrimonio, un enlace de conveniencia con algún rico aristócrata. Era la costumbre entre los de su clase. Como condesa D'Lisle, poseedora de vastas propiedades en La Camargue y emparentada, entre otros, con los poderosos De Mordaunt, su mano sería una presa codiciada.

Las ramas de un enorme árbol arrojaban densas sombras sobre el sendero. Al cruzarlas, de nuevo bajo la luz plateada, se detuvo; levantó la cara hacia el maravilloso cielo y se llenó de paz. La proximidad del día de la festividad del Señor había vaciado el convento, pues las hijas de los ricos ya estaban en casa para las celebraciones de esos días. Ella y Hanabi no habían podido irse por los problemas respiratorios de ésta, pues Hinata se había negado a partir mientras su hermana no estuviera en condiciones de viajar con ella. Hanabi y la mayoría de las otras volverían en febrero y recomenzarían sus estudios.

La paz desplegaba su melancolía sobre los arbustos de puntas plateadas, brillantes bajo el intenso claro de luna que caía del cielo despejado. Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto, como diamantes desparramados en el velo aterciopelado de la noche.

No estaba segura de lo que le aguardaba más allá de los muros del convento. Aspiró profundamente, ajena al frío, saboreando la dulzura de los últimos días de su adolescencia. Los últimos días de libertad.

Las hojas secas llenaban de susurros la noche. Miró hacia la vieja enredadera, retorcida y antigua, que se adhería al alto muro del dormitorio, justo delante de ella, a la izquierda. El muro estaba sumido en sombras, negro e impenetrable. Entrecerró los ojos en un intento de atisbar en la penumbra, sin temor aun a esas horas. El convento tenía fama, celosamente mantenida, de ser un lugar seguro, razón por la cual eran tantas las familias aristocráticas que enviaban allí a sus hijas.

Hinata oyó un ruido sordo, luego otro; entonces, un cuerpo se deslizó desde lo alto del muro y, al no lograr agarrarse al borde del tejado del claustro, aterrizó sobre sus pies, lo miro asombrada pero no se le ocurrió gritar. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? El hombre —muy alto y de hombros anchos— era, sin ninguna duda, un caballero. Incluso a la incierta luz de la luna pudo distinguir el brillo de su casaca de seda y el destello de una joya en el encaje del cuello. Otro reflejo mayor adornaba uno de los dedos de una mano, levantada con lentitud para apartar unos mechones de pelo que caían sobre sus hermosos rasgos.

Permanecía como había caído, medio apoyado en los codos. La postura mostraba el pecho en todo su esplendor. Las caderas eran estrechas, las piernas largas y musculosas se marcaban con nitidez bajo los calzones de satén. El hombre era delgado y grande; los pies también, calzados con zapatos de salón negros con hebillas de oro. Los tacones no eran muy altos, lo que confirmó a Hinata que su invitado no tenía necesitad de simular más estatura.

Aunque aterrizó sobre el sendero de piedra, había conseguido amortiguar la caída. Aparte de unas pocas magulladuras Hinata dudaba que se hubiera herido; sólo parecía irritado y desilusionado, y también receloso.

El caballero la estaba mirando atentamente, sin duda esperando sus gritos. Podía esperar. Ella aún no había acabado de observarlo.

Sasuke tuvo la sensación de haber caído dentro de un cuento de hadas, a los pies de una princesa que había sido la causante de que se hubiera precipitado: al mirar hacia abajo en busca del siguiente punto de apoyo, la había visto surgir de las sombras. Ella había levantado la cara hacia el claro de luna y él se había quedado mirándola, olvidando lo que estaba haciendo, y al final resbaló.

La casaca se le había abierto al caer; movió la mano bajo el faldón vuelto, buscando los pliegues con los dedos. Localizó el zarcillo que había ido a buscar allí, todavía a salvo en el bolsillo. Ahora, la daga de la familia de Hiashi de Mordaunt, era suya.

Otra apuesta disparatada, otra hazaña peligrosa que añadir a su haber: otra victoria, y un encuentro inesperado.

Algún instinto dormido desde hacía mucho tiempo ascendió hasta su cabeza reconocido el momento, le prestó la atención debida. La niña —estaba seguro de que no era más que eso— se había quedado mirándolo con calma, estudiándolo con un aplomo que proclamaba su condición con más certeza que el delicado encaje del cuello de su recatado camisón. Tenía que ser una de las nobles pupilas del convento, todavía allí por alguna razón. Con lentitud y con toda la soltura de que fue capaz, se levantó.

—Mille pardons, mademoiselle. (Mil disculpas, Señorita)

Vio una ceja arqueada de manera delicada y singular; los labios, redondeados y demasiado grandes para el gusto de la época, levemente entreabiertos. El pelo cayendo en cascada sobre los hombros; los mechones ondulados, de un negro azulado a la luz de la luna.

—No era mi intención asustarla.

No parecía asustada; más bien tenía el aspecto de la princesa que él había imaginado que era: llena de aplomo y un poco regocijada. Aunque con lentitud, él se incorporó hasta ponerse de pie. Era una mujer menuda: su cabeza apenas llegaba a la barbilla de él.

Hinata levantó la vista hacia él, la luna le iluminaba la cara y no había rastro de preocupación en aquellos ojos claros parecidos a la luna, grandes bajo unos párpados caídos.

Las largas cejas arrojaban una débil tracería de sombras sobre las mejillas. Su nariz era recta, patricia, y los rasgos confirmaban su cuna, su probable condición social. La actitud de la joven era de serena curiosidad. Debía presentarse, supuso el hombre.

—Diable! Lefou... (Maldición)

Se dio la vuelta, el sonido de muchas voces inundaron la noche haciendo añicos la quietud. Por el extremo del claustro surgieron unos destellos.

El hombre se salió del sendero y se escondió entre las sombras de un gran arbusto. La princesa todavía podía verlo, aunque él se escondiera de la vista de la ruidosa multitud que se acercaba corriendo por el sendero. Ella podía haberlo señalado de inmediato, dirigir a los guardias hacia él, pero no lo hizo por lo que Sasuke se sorprendió.

Hinata observó a un grupo de monjas que se acercaban con pasos apresurados y con los hábitos agitándose en desorden, las acompañaban dos jardineros y se le acercaron.

—Señorita, ¿lo ha visto? —La hermana Aghata se detuvo con un resbalón.

—A un hombre. —La madre superiora, ya sin aire, luchaba por conservar la dignidad—. El conde de Vichesse nos alertó del intento de un loco por encontrarse con la señorita Inuzuka, y esa tonta y estúpida niña... —Incluso en la oscuridad, los ojos de la madre superiora relampaguearon—. El hombre ha estado aquí. ¡Estoy segura! Debe de haber bajado por el muro. ¿Se ha cruzado con usted? ¿Alcanzó a verlo?

Con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, Hinata volvió la cabeza a la derecha, lejos de la figura oculta por el arbusto, miró hacia la entrada principal y señaló con la mano...

— ¡Las verjas de entrada! ¡Rápido! ¡Si nos apresuramos, lo atraparemos! —El grupo salió de estampida y se precipitó en los jardines que se abrían más allá, desplegándose en abanico, gritando, golpeando los arriates que delimitaban el camino, buscando con frenesí. Se parecían más al supuesto loco que buscaban que al hombre que había caído a los pies de Hinata.

Volvió el silencio; los gritos y chillidos se fundieron en la noche. Tras acomodarse en el chal de nuevo y volver a cruzar los brazos, se giró para ver salir de las sombras al caballero.

—Mi gratitud, señorita. Cabe decirle que no soy un loco.

Más que esas palabras, la tranquilizó la voz profunda y la dicción culta. Hinata miró hacia el muro del que había caído el hombre. Serena Inuzuka había abandonado el convento un año antes, pero hacía dos días su indignada familia la había devuelto a la seguridad del monasterio hasta que llegase su hermano y se la llevara al campo. El comportamiento de Serena en los salones de Konoha había provocado, según se rumoreaba, bastante revuelo. Hinata miró al extraño, que se acercaba con sigilo y le preguntó:

— ¿Qué clase de hombre es, entonces?

Los labios del caballero, largos, algo delgados y de una expresividad fascinante, se movieron con rapidez cuando se paró delante de ella.

—Un inglés.

Hinata jamás lo habría deducido por su forma de hablar, ya que carecía de acento. Sin embargo, la confesión resultaba muy reveladora. Había oído que los ingleses solían ser cautivadores y bastante locos; más allá, incluso, de lo que las relajadas costumbres parisinas veían como normal, y ella nunca había conocido a uno.

El hecho se pudo leer con claridad en la expresión de la chica, en aquellos ojos pálidos de inquietante belleza, bajo la luz plateada, Sasuke no podía decir si eran grises o blancos. Y lamentó que no pudiera entretenerse en averiguarlo. Levantando la mano, tocó la mejilla de Hinata con el dorso de un dedo.

—De nuevo, mi gratitud, señorita.

Retrocedió en tensión, diciéndose que tenía que marcharse. Sin embargo, aún dudaba. Algo brilló en la oscuridad... Miró hacia arriba. Justo detrás de Hinata, un racimo de muérdago colgaba de una rama del tilo, casi era Navidad.

Hinata levantó la mirada, siguiendo la del desconocido, observó el muérdago colgante y luego bajó lentamente la cabeza, hacia los ojos y los labios del inglés. Su cara era la de una hermosa virgen inocente; Sasuke sintió en la entrepierna un tirón más visceral que ningún otro que hubiera sentido antes. Bajó la cabeza con lentitud, dándole tiempo de sobra para que, si quería, retrocediera.

Ella no retrocedió y al contrario levantó la cara.

Los labios de Sasuke rozaron los de la chica, y se precipitaron en el beso más casto de la vida del inglés. Sintió temblar los labios de Hinata bajo los suyos, y notó la inocencia de la chica. El inglés levantó la cabeza, todavía sin retroceder, incapaz de hacerlo sus miradas se encontraron, entremezclados los alientos...

Él volvió a inclinar su cabeza. Esta vez fueron los labios de Hinata los que, suaves, generosos e inseguros, encontraron los suyos. La avidez fue poderosa, pero Sasuke la refrenó, tomando sólo lo que ella inocentemente le ofrecía, sin devolver más que eso: un intercambio —una promesa—, aun cuando se percató de que aquello sería imposible, y estaba seguro de que ella también.

Le costó interrumpir el beso, y el esfuerzo lo dejó ligeramente aturdido, aun cuando no la había tocado, sintió la calidez de la muchacha recorrerle el cuerpo. Se obligó a retroceder, a levantar la mirada y tomar aliento.

Su mirada se fijó en el muérdago y sin pensarlo, alargó la mano y cortó un zarcillo colgante; el tacto de la ramita le dio algo real, algo de este mundo a lo que aferrarse.

Retrocedió otro paso antes de que su mirada se encontrara con la de ella. Luego, haciéndole una reverencia con la ramita, dijo:

—Joyeux Noel. (Feliz navidad)

Siguió retrocediendo, obligándose a mirar más allá de la chica, hacia las verjas por las que había saltado para entrar.

—Vaya por ahí —le dijo ella.

Con la sangre latiéndole en las sienes y una extraña sensación de mareo, Hinata le indicó con la mano más hacia atrás, en sentido contrario al de la entrada principal.

—Cuando llegue al muro, sígalo alejándose del convento. Encontrará una puerta de madera. No sé si estará abierta o no —Se encogió de hombros—. Es el camino que siguen las chicas cuando salen a hurtadillas. Da a un callejón.

El inglés la miró y, una vez más, inclinó la cabeza; la mano se movió hacia el bolsillo, donde deslizó la ramita. No dejó de mirarla mientras decía:

—Au revoir, mademoiselle. (Hasta luego, Señorita)

Entonces giró y se desvaneció en la oscuridad. En menos de un minuto, Hinata dejó de verlo y oírlo. Ciñéndose el chal con más fuerza, tomó aliento, lo contuvo —intentando retener la magia que los había envuelto— y, a regañadientes, siguió caminando.

Como si saliera de un sueño, el frío que no había notado se abrió paso a través de su camisón; tembló y apretó el paso. Se llevó los dedos a los labios, con dulzura, sorprendida. Aún podía sentir la calidez y la cómplice presión de aquellos labios.

¿Quién era él? Deseó haber tenido la audacia de preguntárselo. Pero quizá fuera mejor no saberlo. Después de todo, nada podía derivarse de semejante encuentro... de la intangible promesa contenida en un beso.

¿Por qué había ido allí? Sin duda por la mañana se enteraría por boca de Serena. Pero ¿un loco?, ja eso no podía ser y si lo fuera sería un loco tremendamente encantador.

Sonrió con cinismo. Jamás confiaría en lo que el conde Hyuga pudiera decir. Y si de alguna manera el inglés se entretenía en fastidiar a su tutor, entonces sólo se sentía inmensamente feliz de haberlo ayudado.

**CAPITULO REEDITADO.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Primero hago aclaraciones los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, así como la obra la promesa de un beso tampoco, solo le hago unas modificaciones, en algunos capítulos más adelante contendrá lemon, de todos modos les avisare en el capítulo que lo vaya a contener para que se preparen jajaja. **

**Lo que se encuentre en () serán aclaraciones de lo que quieren decir las palabras en francés.**

**Lo que se encuentre ****** son mis pensamientos jaja. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**CAPITULO 01**

_Noviembre de 1783. Londres_

Serena se había negado a revelar el nombre de aquel hombre que no pudo olvidar, y ahora siete años después ahí estaba, alto, delgado y tan guapo como siempre, si bien es cierto que siete años mayor. Rodeada por las conversaciones de circunstancia en su deambular de un grupo al siguiente Hinata se detuvo, paralizada.

A su alrededor, las conversaciones se desbordaban, ya que estaban a mediados de noviembre, y la gente elegante había vuelto su interés colectivo hacia las Navidades, el aroma de las plantas perennes inundaba la atmósfera.

En Konoha, la cercanía de la Navidad hacía tiempo que no era más que otra excusa para la extravagancia, aunque los lazos entre Londres y París se estaban debilitando, en esto seguían coincidiendo: por lo que a fascinación, riqueza y esplendor hacía, los entretenimientos de los elegantes rivalizaban con los de la corte francesa. En términos de alegría sincera los superaban, porque aquí no existía la amenaza del descontento social, aquí, los de alta cuna y los bastante ricos para pertenecer a la élite, podían reír, sonreír y disfrutar abiertamente del torbellino de actividades que saturaban las semanas que conducían a la celebración de la Navidad.

La pequeña estancia en que se encontraba Hinata estaba a rebosar; cuando se paró para observar el salón principal, el parloteo incesante se apagó en su mente. Y ahí se encontraba enmarcado por el arco de la puerta que comunicaba ambas piezas, aquél inglés que le había dado el primer beso de su vida se detuvo para charlar con una dama. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sutil, todavía finos, aún indolentemente expresivos, Hinata recordó la sensación de aquellos labios, de hace siete años.

Lo examinó con la mirada, ya que en los jardines del convento no lo había visto lo bastante bien como para advertir ahora algún cambio, pero seguía moviéndose con la elegancia sigilosa que ella recordaba, sorprendente en alguien tan grande. Los ángulos del pálido rostro parecían más duros y austeros. El pelo —cuyo color pudo apreciar ahora— era de un negro obscuro, los mechones de su cabello se alzaban de manera rebelde, dándole un aire indolente y salvaje.

Iba vestido con discreta suntuosidad, cada prenda llevaba el sutil sello de un artista, desde la espumilla del caro encaje de Malinas del cuello y la abundante caída del mismo encaje sobre sus grandes manos, hasta el corte exquisito de la casaca gris plata y los pantalones de un gris más oscuro. Otros habrían llevado la casaca ribeteada de encaje o galón; él, sin más adorno que los grandes botones plateados. El chaleco, de un gris oscuro bordado en plata, resplandeciente a cada movimiento de su dueño, combinaba con la casaca para crear la ilusión de un envoltorio de pulcra elegancia, guardián de un premio aún más pecaminosamente lujoso.

Ese guapo caballero dominaba aquel salón atestado de encajes, plumas, trenzados y joyas, y no sólo a causa de su estatura. Si los siete años le habían dejado alguna marca, era en su presencia: aquella aura indefinible que se adhiere a los hombres poderosos se había hecho más fuerte, más arrogante, más inflexible. Los mismos siete años la habían convertido a ella en una experta, para quien la fuerza era tan evidente como el color de la piel.

Hiashi de Mordaunt, conde de Vichesse, el aristócrata que se había aprovechado de diversos lazos familiares para convertirse en su tutor, irradiaba idéntica aura. Los últimos siete años habían hecho de ella una mujer hastiada y recelosa de los hombres poderosos.

—Eh, bien, ma cousine (mi prima), ¿cómo va todo?

Helena se dio la vuelta y saludó fríamente con la cabeza.

—Bonsoir,Neji.

No era su prima, ni siquiera había entre ellos un parentesco lejano, pero se contuvo de recordárselo con altivez Neji era menos que nada; sólo su guardián, una mera extensión de su tío y tutor, Hiashi de Mordaunt.

Podía ignorar a Neji, lamentablemente nunca había a prendido a hacer lo mismo con Hiashi. Los ojos negros de Neji recorrieron el salón.

—Hay aquí algunos candidatos con probabilidades. —Con una inclinación, acercó su cabeza para susurrar—: He oído que está presente un duque inglés. Soltero. St. Ivés. Haría bien en conseguir que se lo presentaran.

Hinata arqueó levemente las cejas y echó un vistazo al salón. ¿Un duque? A veces Neji resultaba útil, vivía entregado a las conspiraciones de su tío y, en este caso, ella y Hiashi estaban persiguiendo el mismo propósito, si bien es cierto que por razones diferentes. Durante los últimos siete años —casi desde que el inglés la besara— Hiashi la había utilizado como a una marioneta en sus juegos, su mano era un premio muy buscado por las familias ricas y poderosas de Konoha; había sido casi prometida en matrimonio más veces de las que podía recordar. Pero la inestabilidad de Konoha y las dificultades que atravesaban las fortunas de las familias aristocráticas, tan dependientes de los caprichos del Hokage, habían determinado que la consolidación de una alianza por medio del matrimonio ya no eran una opción suficientemente atractiva para Hiashi. Le había resultado más tentador jugar a utilizar la fortuna y persona de Hinata como señuelo para atraer a los más influyentes hacia su red. Una vez que obtenía de ellos todo lo que quería, Hiashi los desechaba y, una vez más, la enviaba a los salones de París para captar la atención de su siguiente conquista.

Durante cuánto tiempo habría continuado el juego, era algo que Hinata no quería ni pensar. ¿Hasta que fuera demasiado vieja para servir de señuelo? Por fortuna, al menos para ella, la creciente agitación reinante en Konoha, el descontento latente, habían dado que pensar a Hiashi, ya que al ser un depredador por naturaleza, poseía una notable intuición, y no le había gustado el aroma que flotaba en el ambiente. Hinata había llegado al convencimiento de que Hiashi estaba considerando un cambio de táctica aun antes del intento de rapto.

Aquello había sido aterrador, aún ahora, de pie al lado de Neji en medio de un salón de moda de otro país, tuvo que luchar para reprimir un escalofrío. Había estado paseando por los huertos de Le Roe, el castillo de Hiashi en el Loira, cuando tres hombres habían intentado llevársela, debieron de haber estado al acecho, aguardando el momento oportuno; Hinata luchó y se resistió en vano y de no ser por Hiashi, la habrían raptado, afortunadamente su tutor montaba a caballo a poca distancia de allí y, al oír sus gritos, había acudido al galope en su ayuda.

Hinata podía clamar contra el dominio que ejercía sobre ella, pero Hiashi había protegido lo que consideraba suyo, ya que a sus treinta y nueve años, todavía se encontraba en excelente forma, por lo que uno de aquellos bribones resultó muerto y los otros dos habían huido, Hiashi los persiguió, pero lograron escapar.

Aquella noche, ella y Hiashi habían hablado sobre su futuro, cada minuto de aquella conversación quedó grabado en la memoria de Hinata. Hiashi le había informado de que los hombres eran sicarios de los Rouchefould, al igual que su tutor, los intrigantes más poderosos sabían que se cernía una tormenta sobre Konoha; y cada familia, cada hombre poderoso intentaba apoderarse de cuantas propiedades, títulos y alianzas pudiera. Cuanto más aumentaran su poder, más probabilidades tendrían de sortear el temporal. Ella se había convertido en un blanco, y no sólo para los Rouchefould.

—Las cuatro familias más importantes me han formulado serias peticiones por tu mano. Las cuatro. —Hiashi había clavado sus ojos negros en Hinata—. Como puedes darte cuenta, no estoy contento ya que las cuatro suponen un inoportuno problema lleno de riesgos. Hiashi no quería escoger, ni comprometer la fortuna de Hinata con ninguna de las cuatro. Si favorecía a una, las otras tres le rebanarían el cuello a la primera oportunidad metafóricamente hablando, seguro; de manera literal, pudiera ser. Hinata había comprendido que los planes de manipulación de Hiashi se habían vuelto contra él, y además, ella pensaba cobrarse una justa venganza.

—Ya no hay posibilidad de acordar una alianza para ti dentro de Konoha, aunque la presión para otorgar tu mano no hará más que aumentar.

Hiashi la había mirado pensativamente; luego, continuó con un ronroneo aterciopelado—: Por lo tanto, estoy pensando en abandonar este por ahora insatisfactorio ruedo y movernos hacia campos potencialmente más productivos.

Hinata parpadeó y Hiashi sonrió, más para sí que para ella.

—En estos tiempos de penuria, lo más beneficioso para la familia sería crear lazos más sólidos con nuestros parientes lejanos del otro lado del Canal.

— ¿Quieres que me case con un refugiado político? —Hinata se había asustado. Por lo general, los refugiados políticos eran de posición social baja y carecían de propiedades.

Hiashi le lanzó una fugaz mirada de desaprobación.

—No. Quería decir que si fueras objeto de las atenciones de un noble inglés, uno de condición y fortuna iguales a los tuyos, no sólo aportaría una solución al presente dilema, sino también un contacto valioso para la incertidumbre del futuro.

Hinata había seguido mirándolo fijamente, atónita y sorprendida, con las ideas agolpándose en su cabeza.

Malinterpretando su silencio, Hiashi añadió entonces:

—Por favor, recuerda que la nobleza inglesa se compone en su mayor parte, si no en su totalidad, de familias descendientes de William. Podrías verte obligada a aprender su espantosa lengua inglesa, pero todo el que merece ser tenido en cuenta habla francés e imita nuestras costumbres, no sería tan incivilizado como para que resultara insoportable.

—Conozco el idioma. —Fue todo cuanto se le ocurrió decir, mientras se abría ante ella un panorama que jamás hubiera imaginado. Escapar. Libertad. Siete años de trato con Hiashi habían sido una buena escuela, pero refrenó su excitación, e impidió que aflorara a su semblante y a su mirada. Volvió a concentrarse en su tutor—. ¿Estás diciendo que deseas que vaya a Londres y busque una alianza con un inglés?

—No con cualquier inglés; tiene que ser uno de condición y fortuna por lo menos iguales a las tuyas. En su idioma, un eari, marquis o duke de considerable fortuna. No es necesario que te recuerde lo que vales.

A lo largo de su vida nunca se le había permitido olvidarlo. Había arrugado el entrecejo —dejando que Hiashi creyera que la causa era la desgana de ir a Gran Bretaña y confraternizar con los ingleses— mientras concebía su plan. Pero había un obstáculo en su camino. Así pues, dejó que la desilusión y la contrariedad se reflejaran en su rostro y en su voz, y dijo:

—Muy bien, voy a Londres, entro majestuosamente en los salones, me muestro encantadora con los milores ingleses y entonces... ¿qué? Después de que todos me deseen, decidirás que no me case con éste; y luego, más tarde, tampoco con aquel otro. —Lanzó una exclamación de desdén, cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada—. No tiene sentido, preferiría volver a mi casa de Cameralle.

No se atrevió a mirar cómo reaccionaba Hiashi ante su interpretación, aunque notó sobre ella, su penetrante mirada.

Al cabo, para su sorpresa, su tutor rió.

—Muy bien. Te daré una carta de autorización. —Se sentó al escritorio, de donde extrajo una hoja de pergamino y cogió la pluma. Leyó mientras escribía—: «Por la presente, confirmo que como tutor legal tuyo consiento en que te cases con un miembro de la nobleza inglesa de posición y fortuna similares a las tuyas, pero con mayores propiedades e ingresos que tú.»

Hinata lo había observado firmar, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Tras firmar el documento, Hiashi lo enrolló y se lo tendió a su pupila, que había conseguido no arrancárselo de un manotazo. Lo aceptó con aire de fingida resignación, acordando su marcha a Londres y así buscar un marido inglés.

Ahora, el documento estaba oculto en su baúl, cosido dentro del forro: era el pasaporte hacia la libertad y el sostén de su vida.

—El conde de Withersay es un hombre afable. —La mirada sombría de Neji se había fijado en la corpulencia del conde. ¿Ha hablado con él?

—Es lo bastante viejo para ser mi padre. —Y no la clase adecuada de hombre que buscaba. Hinata examinó a la multitud—. Encontraré a Ino y me enteraré de más cosas sobre el duque. Aquí no hay nadie más que resulte apropiado.

Neji resopló.

—Durante una semana ha estado rodeada de la flor y nata de la nobleza británica; creo que se está volviendo demasiado caprichosa en sus exigencias. Si tenemos en cuenta los deseos de su tío, creo que puedo encontrar una infinidad de aspirantes a su mano.

Hinata volvió la mirada hacia Neji y dijo:

—Hiashi y yo hemos hablado de sus deseos. No necesito que... ¿cómo se dice?... arruines mis planes. —Su voz sonó fría. Sosteniendo la mirada de obstinación de Neji, elevó la cabeza con altivez—. Volveré a Green Street con Ino, así que no hay razón para que te sientas obligado a acompañarnos.

Rodeó a Neji para alejarse, permitiéndose esbozar una sonrisa, se deslizó entre la muchedumbre. Ino, la señora Thierry, esposa del caballero Sai, un pariente lejano, era la carabina que se le había asignado. Hinata la divisó en el otro extremo del salón y se dirigió hacia allí, consciente de las miradas masculinas que la seguían. Menos mal que, en aquella época, con la sociedad absorta en un torbellino frenético, su llegada había pasado bastante más inadvertida que en otras circunstancias. El salón estaba lleno de damas y caballeros con espíritus animosos volando a lomos de la combinación del ponche especiado de la anfitriona y los buenos augurios de esos días; resultaba fácil deslizarse por su lado con un movimiento de la cabeza y una sonrisa.

Hiashi había dispuesto que Hinata y Neji vivieran con los Thierry en régimen de alquiler en la mejor zona de la ciudad. Ni Hiashi ni Hinata habían tenido que preocuparse jamás por la falta de recursos, sin embargo, los Thierry no nadaban en la abundancia y se mostraron sumamente agradecidos al señor conde de Vichesse por proporcionarles alojamiento y comida, sirvientes y una asignación que les permitiera entretener a los numerosos amigos y conocidos hechos durante su estadía de un año en Londres.

Los Thierry eran muy conscientes de la influencia de Hiashi de Mordaunt, incluso en Gran Bretaña. El tutor de Hinata tenía un brazo notablemente largo, y los Thierry estaban impacientes por prestar cuantos servicios requiriese el señor conde, pictóricos de felicidad por presentar a su pupila a la gente elegante y asistirla en la consecución de una oferta de matrimonio aceptable.

Hinata había alimentado con prudencia la gratitud de los Thierry, a pesar de que Ino mostraba cierta inclinación a someterse a los dictámenes de Neji, no dejaba por eso de ser una fuente de información sobre los miembros de la gente elegante de Londres que reunían los requisitos necesarios, ya que tenía que haber alguno conveniente.

Encontró a Ino, una treintañera rubia, delgada pero elegante, manteniendo una animada charla con una dama y un caballero, por lo que se les unió. Al fin, cuando la pareja se hubo ido, Ino la llevó aparte.

— ¿Withersay?

Hinata meneó la cabeza.

—Demasiado viejo. —Demasiado rígido, demasiado difícil—. Neji me ha dicho que se halla aquí un duque... St. Ivés. ¿Qué hay de él?

— ¿St. Ivés? Oh no, no, no. —Con los ojos como platos, Ino sacudió la cabeza y agitó las manos por si no fuera suficiente. Lanzó una mirada en derredor y luego se acercó para susurrar—: St. Ivés no, ma petite (chica). No es para usted... De hecho, no es para ninguna mademoiselle criada entre algodones.

Hinata arqueó las cejas, invitando a más detalles, Ino se inclinó aún más.

—Tiene una reputación de lo más escandaloso. Así ha sido durante años y años. Es duque, sí, y rico, y posee enormes propiedades, pero ha declarado que no se casará. —El breve ademán de Ino indicó lo incomprensible que le resultaba semejante cosa—. Esto, la sociedad lo acepta. He oído que tiene tres hermanos, y que el mayor ya está casado y tiene un hijo... —Siguió otro encogimiento de hombros muy francés—. Así que el duque no reúne en absoluto los requisitos y, de hecho, es... —se detuvo, buscando la palabra correcta—, dangereux. (peligroso) (pensamiento ***oh si como me gustan jajajaj***)—Suspiró.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera replicar, Ino levantó la vista, le cerró la mano sobre la muñeca y grito:

— ¡Mire!

Hinata siguió su mirada hasta el caballero que acababa de cruzar el arco del salón principal.

—El señor duque de St. Ivés —informó Ino.

Su inglés, el de los labios serenos y enérgicos, delicados a la luz de la luna. La imagen misma de la elegancia, la arrogancia y la fuerza. El duque escudriñó la habitación. Antes de que su mirada las alcanzara, Ino arrastró a Hinata para dar un paseo en dirección opuesta.

—Ahora ya lo sabe. Dangereux. (peligroso)

Hinata lo comprendía, en efecto; sin embargo, todavía recordaba aquel beso y su promesa inherente, en el sentido de que, si se entregaba, sería para siempre respetada. Muy seductora, más intensa que cualquier súplica de un amante. El inglés era una calavera, y había perfeccionado su arte, no le cabía duda. Peligroso... Lo admitiría y, prudentemente, le dejaría seguir su camino.

Jamás sería tan tonta de escapar de un hombre poderoso para echarse en brazos de otro. La libertad se había convertido en algo demasiado valioso para ella. Por fortuna, el duque se había declarado fuera de competición.

— ¿Se encuentran presentes otros a los que debiera considerar?

— ¿Ha conocido al señor marqués?

— ¿Tanqueray? Sí, y no creo que satisfaga las condiciones del señor conde. Por lo que sugirió, tiene deudas.

—Es muy posible. Pero ése es un arrogante, así que no lo sé con certeza. Veamos... —Atravesando la entrada a otro salón, Ino se detuvo y miró en todas direcciones—. No veo a ninguno aquí, pero es demasiado temprano para irnos sería una ofensa. Debemos deambular otra media hora por lo menos.

—Otra media hora, pues. Nada más.

Dejó que Ino la condujera hasta otro grupo. La conversación era entretenida, pero como recién llegada, Hinata observó y permaneció la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio. Nadie la conocía lo suficiente para saber que el retraimiento no era su táctica habitual; esa noche se sentía feliz de contener la lengua y dejar a su mente divagar.

Ya había sido la marioneta de Hiashi durante bastante tiempo, aunque la sociedad y la ley la encomendaban a su control, dejándola sin iniciativa. Este viaje era su mejor, y quizá la única, oportunidad de escapar; una oportunidad que el destino le había ofrecido y que ella había mejorado utilizando su ingenio, una ocasión que estaba decidida a no desperdiciar. Con la declaración escrita, firmada y sellada de Hiashi, podía casarse con el noble inglés que escogiera, siempre que satisficiera las condiciones de aquél en cuanto a posición, propiedades e ingresos. A su modo de ver, las condiciones eran razonables; había nobles ingleses que podrían cumplir esos requisitos.

Tenían que tener título, renombre y ser ricos... y dóciles: el cuarto requisito que Hinata había añadido a los tres de Hiashi para definir al marido perfecto para ella. No iba a consentir seguir siendo una marioneta de cuyos hilos tirase un hombre. En adelante, si había que tirar de ciertos hilos, sería ella quien lo hiciera.

No se casaría sólo para convertirse en otra propiedad de un hombre, en una cosa cuyos sentimientos no fueran dignos de tenerse en cuenta. A Hiashi no le importaban las emociones ajenas más allá de cómo pudieran afectar a sus planes; era un déspota, un tirano que aplastaba sin piedad a quien se le resistía. Hinata lo supo desde el primer momento, sobreviviendo a su tutela gracias a que lo entendía, a él y a sus motivaciones, y a que había aprendido calmar su ansia de independencia.

Nunca había sido tan tonta de embarcarse en una cruzada que no pudiese ganar. Sin embargo, esta vez la suerte estaba de su lado. Conseguir liberarse de Hiashi, verse libre de todos los hombres poderosos era un objetivo alcanzable.

—Bien hallada, querida condesa.

Sai Thierry apareció a su lado. En deferencia al rango de Hinata, le hizo una profunda reverencia, sonriendo con cordialidad al incorporarse.

—Si está libre, he recibido una infinidad de peticiones de presentación.

A Hinata le hizo sonreír el brillo de sus ojos, el caballero era un encanto. Le ofreció la mano.

—Si su señora esposa nos disculpa...

Se despidió de Ino y el resto del grupo saludando gentilmente con la cabeza, dejando que Sai la guiara.

Como había supuesto, las peticiones procedían de varios caballeros, pero si tenía que pasar horas en los salones de lady Morpleth, también podía entretenerse. Todos hicieron cuanto estuvo en su mano para complacerla, esforzándose por captar su interés, relatando los últimos rumores y describiendo los grandes espectáculos navideños de algunos anfitriones ingeniosos.

Y se interesaron por sus planes. A ese respecto. Hinata se mostró vaga, lo que no hizo sino aumentar el interés de los caballeros, como bien sabía ella.

—Ah, Thierry... presénteme.

La lánguida petición llegó desde sus espaldas. Hinata no reconoció la voz, aunque supo a quién pertenecía. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no girarse inmediatamente. Lentamente, con suavidad, se dio la vuelta.

Sasuke bajó la mirada hacia el semblante de la virgen que no había olvidado a lo largo de siete largos años. Su expresión era tan distante, tan reservada como la recordaba; para alguien como él, un desafío irresistible, aunque dudaba que ella lo supiera. Esos ojos... Esperó a que levantara los párpados y su mirada subiera hasta él.

Blancos con tonalidades violetas. Ojos absolutamente extraordinarios en su claridad cristalina, ojos que tentaban, que permitían a un hombre asomarse a su alma. Si ella lo permitía.

Había esperado siete años para ver de nuevo aquellos ojos, pero no vio ni el más ligero atisbo de reconocimiento en ellos, como tampoco en la expresión de Hinata. Sasuke curvó los labios en señal de agradecimiento; la había visto observarlo, sabía que lo había reconocido. Tal como a él le había ocurrido con ella, desde luego.

Lo que había reclamado su atención fue el pelo de Helena. Negro con destellos azules, una espuma de espesos mechones que le enmarcaban la cara, y rozando su cintura. La había recorrido con la mirada, abarcando su figura, exhibida de manera provocativa por un vestido de seda verde mar con el tontillo y la saya de brocado. Su mente había estado calculando... hasta que vio su cara.

El silencio se hizo tenso Sasuke echó una mirada a Thierry y arqueó una ceja, consciente del motivo de las reticencias del hombre. El caballero cambió el pie de apoyo como un gato andando sobre ascuas.

Entonces, la dama lanzó una mirada a Thierry y levantó una de sus más que picudas y autoritarias cejas.

—Ejem —dijo Thierry, gesticulando—. El señor duque de St. Ivés, la señorita condesa D'Lisle.

Sasuke tendió la mano; Hinata posó los dedos en ella y se agachó en una pronunciada reverencia.

—Señor duque.

—Condesa. —Tras dedicarle una inclinación de la cabeza, la ayudó a incorporarse. Reprimió el impulso de cerrar las manos sobre aquellos delicados dedos—. ¿Ha llegado recientemente de París?

—Hace una semana. —Echó un vistazo alrededor con tanta seguridad en sí misma como recordaba el duque—. Es mi primera visita a estas tierras. —Su mirada acarició la cara de Sasuke—. A Londres.

Hinata dio por supuesto que la había reconocido, pero en su semblante no encontró nada que lo confirmara. Los rasgos angulosos, esculpidos, recordaban a una máscara de piedra, erradicando cualquier expresión reveladora; los ojos eran tan negros como la noche, en apariencia inocentes, aunque bordeados por unas pestañas tan largas y exuberantes que disipaban cualquier inocencia. Los labios mostraban una contradicción similar; largos y delgados, expresaban algo más que el atisbo de una férrea voluntad, aunque, curvados como estaban en ese momento, sugerían un sutil sentido del humor, un ingenio de seco entendimiento.

No era joven, de entre todos los que en aquel momento la asediaban, él era sin duda el de mayor edad, el más maduro. Con todo, irradiaba una vitalidad masculina y vibrante que condenaba al resto de presentes al anonimato, haciendo que se fundieran con el tapizado de las paredes.

Dominante. Hinata estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de un hombre así, se había acostumbrado a defenderse de una voluntad poderosa. Levantó la barbilla y lo miró con calma.

— ¿Ha visitado recientemente París, milord? Los ojos y los labios lo delataron, pero sólo porque ella lo estaba observando atentamente. Un destello, un tenue y fugaz movimiento, eso fue todo.

—No en los últimos años. Hubo una época, hace unos años, en que pasaba parte del año allí.

El duque recalcó con sutileza las tres últimas palabras; sin lugar a dudas, la había reconocido. Un escalofrío de certidumbre recorrió a la condesa. Como si lo percibiese, la mirada de Sasuke abandonó sus ojos y bajó, acariciadora, hasta sus hombros.

—Reconozco que estoy sorprendido de que no nos hayamos conocido antes.

Hinata esperó a que volviera a mirarla a los ojos.

—No voy a París con frecuencia. Mis propiedades están en el sur de Konoha.

Las comisuras de la boca de Sasuke se levantaron; su mirada ascendió hasta el pelo de ella, para volver de nuevo a sus ojos y luego, bajar una vez más.

—Lo suponía.

El comentario era bastante inocente. De hecho, la tez de Hinata era más propia del sur que del norte de Konoha. El tono del duque, sin embargo, tuvo la suficiente profundidad, fue lo bastante susurrante como para deslizarse dentro de ella, tensar alguna cuerda interior y dejarla vibrando.

Hinata lanzó una mirada a Sai, todavía inquieto y alerta.

—Disculpe, excelencia, pero creo que es hora de irnos. ¿No es así, monsieur?

—En efecto, en efecto. —Sai cabeceó como el muñeco de una caja de sorpresas—. Si el señor duque nos disculpa...

—Por supuesto. —Cierto regocijo destellaba en sus ojos negros cuando volvieron a posarse en la cara de Hinata.

Esta hizo caso omiso, agachándose en una reverencia; Sasuke la correspondió y la incorporó. Antes de que ella pudiera retirar la mano, él le susurró:

—Entiendo que permanecerá en Londres, condesa. Al menos por el momento.

Ella dudó e inclinó la cabeza.

—Por el momento.

—Entonces tendremos oportunidad de conocernos mejor.

Hinata levantó la mano; mirándole los ojos, el duque le rozó los nudillos con los labios. Soltándola con suavidad, inclinó la cabeza.

—Una vez más, au revoir, mademoiselle. (hasta luego señorita)

Para alivio de Hinata, Sai no había oído aquel «una vez más». Él y Ino estaban tan inquietos por que hubiera conocido a St. Ivés —por la petición de éste de que le presentaran—, que no se dieron cuenta de la expresión abstraída de su protegida. No advirtieron los dedos de Hinata recorriendo los nudillos que el duque había besado. Para cuando llegaron a Green Street y entraron en el recibidor, Hinata ya había recuperado el autodominio.

—Otra noche perdida. —Bostezó en el momento en que la doncella se acercaba con presteza a cogerle la capa—. Quizá mañana tengamos más suerte con los encuentros.

Ino la miró y le dijó:

—Mañana es la fiesta de lady Montgomery. Será una fiesta multitudinaria. Todo el que es alguien estará allí.

—Bon. (bien)—Hinata se giró hacia las escaleras—. Me parece que será un buen sitio para ir de caza. —Y dio las buenas noches a Sai. Pero Ino se le unió cuando subía las escaleras.

—Querida mía... El señor duque no es un partido recomendable. No sería conveniente animarle a que coquetee. Estoy segura de que lo comprende.

— ¿El señor duque de St. Ivés? —Ino asintió y Hinata agitó la mano—. Sólo se estaba entreteniendo... Y creo que le divertía desconcertar a Thierry.

—Eh, bien... Es posible, lo admito. Tal como es... Bueno, está advertida y, por tanto, preparada de antemano.

—Por supuesto. —Hinata se detuvo en la puerta de su dormitorio—. No se preocupe, madame. No soy tan tonta como para perder el tiempo con un hombre como su excelencia St. Ivés.

— ¡Por fin se han conocido! —Neji se quitó el fular y se lo lanzó al ayuda de cámara. Luego se aflojó el cuello de la camisa—. Estaba empezando a temer que tuviera que hacer la presentación yo mismo, pero finalmente Hinata se cruzó en su camino. Todo ocurrió tal y como predijo el tío Hiashi. Él se acercó a ella.

—En efecto, monsieur. Su tío es de una clarividencia asombrosa en tales asuntos.

Villard se acercó para ayudarle a quitarse la casaca.

—Le escribiré mañana. Querrá saber la buena nueva.

—Descuide, monsieur, que me aseguraré de que su carta sea despachada con la máxima celeridad.

—Recuérdamelo mañana. —Mientras se desabotonaba el chaleco, Neji musitó—: Ahora, a por la siguiente etapa.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hinata se encontró con el duque de St. Ivés en la fiesta de lady Montgomery, en la recepción de lady Furness y en el baile de los Rawleigh. Por pura casualidad, cada vez que salía a caminar por los jardines él estaba allí, paseando con dos amigos, durante los cuatro días siguientes, allá donde fuese, el duque estaba presente.

Por tanto, Hinata no se sorprendió cuando el duque se unió al grupo con el que estaba conversando en el salón de baile de la duquesa de Richmond. Surgió a su derecha, y los demás caballeros, intimidados, le cedieron el sitio, como si tuviera algún derecho al puesto. Ocultando su irritación —tanto hacia los demás caballeros como hacia él—, Hinata sonrió sin inmutarse y le ofreció la mano. Y se resistió a la reacción que la atravesó, desde los dedos de la mano hasta los de los pies, cuando, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, el duque besó los nudillos.

—Bon soir, querida. (buenas noches)

¿Cómo se podía articular unas palabras tan sencillas e inocentes para que sonaran tan perversas? ¿Sería la luminosidad de sus encantadores ojos negros, su seductora voz de tenor o la fuerza contenida de su tacto? Hinata lo ignoraba, pero no le parecía bien que las cuerdas de su sensualidad fueran usadas con tanta habilidad.

Pero continuó sonriendo, y lo dejó seguir a su lado y unirse a ellos. Cuando el grupo se disolvió para mezclarse con el resto de la concurrencia, ella se entretuvo. Sabía que él la estaba mirando, siempre alerta. Cuando, al cabo de un fugaz instante de duda, el duque le ofreció la mano. Hinata posó los dedos encima con una sonrisa sincera.

Empezaron a pasear; apenas habían andado unos metros, cuando Hinata le susurró:

—Deseo hablar con usted.

No le miró a la cara, pero estaba segura de que los labios del duque se habían movido en una sonrisa.

—Así lo suponía.

— ¿Hay aquí algún lugar, en este salón, en el que todos nos puedan ver pero que nadie nos oiga?

—En una pared hay una serie de nichos descubiertos. La condujo hasta uno que albergaba un confidente en forma de S que en ese momento estaba desocupado. La ayudó a sentarse en el asiento que daba hacia la sala y luego se repantigó en el otro.

—Considéreme todo oídos, mignonne.(linda)

Hinata lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué pretende?

Las elegantes cejas del duque se arquearon.

— ¿Pretender?

— ¿Qué es lo que espera conseguir, persiguiéndome de esta manera? Los ojos del duque la miraron desafiantes, mirada con mirada, pero sus labios no estaban rectos. Se llevó una mano al corazón con languidez.

—Mignonne, me hiere profundamente.

—Lo haría si pudiera. —Hinata refrenó apenas su genio—. ¡Y no soy su mignonne! Ni su mascota, ni su amor.

Sasuke se limitó a sonreír con condescendencia, como si supiera mucho más que ella. Hinata se aferró el abanico y reprimió el impulso de golpearlo. Había previsto una respuesta así —una ausencia de respuesta— e iba preparada. Sin embargo, la sorprendió su repentina irritación, la facilidad con que él la había enfurecido. En circunstancias normales no se enfadaba, no se dejaba afectar con tanta rapidez.

—Como sin duda habrá adivinado, omnisciente como es, estoy buscando marido. Sin embargo, no ando detrás de un amante. Deseo dejar esto bien sentado entre nosotros, excelencia. Pese a sus intenciones, a pesar de su experiencia, no hay posibilidad alguna de que yo vaya a sucumbir a sus encantos.

Hinata ya había oído más que suficiente de boca de una preocupada Ino, e imaginado aún más de los murmullos y miradas de admiración. Incluso hablando a la vista de todos como estaban, si no fuera porque tenía veintitrés años y era de alta cuna, habría corrido el peligro de ser tachada de «libertina».

Clavó la mirada en él, en espera de una respuesta frívola, una pulla, un cruce de espadas. En cambio, él la observó meditabundo, con detenimiento, dejando que el instante se dilatara antes de levantar levemente las cejas.

— ¿Cree que no?

—Creo que no. —Retomar las riendas de la conversación fue un alivio—. Aquí no hay nada para usted, ninguna esperanza en absoluto, así que no hay razón para que os peguéis a mis faldas. Los labios del duque se distendieron en una abierta sonrisa.

—Yo… eh… me pego a vuestras faldas, mignonne, porque me divertís. —Bajó la mirada, recomponiendo el encaje que se desbordaba sobre su mano blanca—. Entre la gente elegante hay pocas que lo puedan conseguir.

Hinata reprimió un bufido.

—Hay muchas más que dispuestas a intentarlo.

— Por supuesto, pero carecen de habilidad.

— ¿No serán vuestras exigencias demasiado altas, quizá?

El levantó la cabeza y la miró.

—Pudiera ser. Pero se puede demostrar que no son inalcanzables.

Los ojos de Hinata se entrecerraron hasta convertirse en hendiduras.

— ¡Sois una plaga!

Sasuke sonrió, divertido.

—No es ésa mi intención, mignonne.

Hinata apretó los dientes para no gritar: ¡no era su mignonne en absoluto! Pero había previsto incluso esto, la intransigencia del duque. Conseguir que un tirano habitual acepte la derrota y se marche… No había esperado conseguirlo en la primera acometida. Tomó aire y refrenó su genio.

—Muy bien. —Levantó la cabeza con un gesto—. Si insiste en pegarse a mis faldas, también puede que me sea de utilidad. Conoce a todos los caballeros elegantes. Me atrevería a decir que sabe mejor que nadie lo concerniente a sus propiedades y circunstancias. Tal vez me sea de ayuda para seleccionar un marido adecuado.

Por un instante, Sasuke se quedó mudo. Aquella situación demostraba su tesis de que sólo ella poseía la habilidad de asombrarle de verdad… y, sí, de hacerlo reír. El impulso, aun cuando no cediera ante él, parecía inesperadamente bueno.

Sin embargo, no se había ganado su reputación por mostrarse lento en descubrir —y atrapar— las oportunidades.

—Será un enorme placer para mí, mignonne.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada de sospecha, pero el duque mantenía sus intenciones lejos de sus propios ojos. Con la mano en el pecho, le hizo una reverencia:

—Será un honor ayudarla a inspeccionar el terreno.

Vraiment?(en serio)

—Vraiment. —El duque sonrió, absolutamente dispuesto a satisfacerla. ¿Qué mejor manera de asegurarse que no conociera a nadie interesante? Y ahora podría permanecer pegado a ella mientras reflexionaba…Alargó las manos y cogió las de Hinata.

—Venga. Baile conmigo.

El duque se levantó y la ayudó a incorporarse; Hinata se sorprendió a sí misma consintiendo, a pesar de que las palabras de él habían sido una orden, no una petición. A pesar de que, hasta entonces, había evitado bailar sólo para eludir enfrentarse a la sensación que le provocaba el tacto de los largos dedos del duque al cerrarse sobre los suyos.

Cerca, unas parejas se estaban preparando para empezar a bailar; se unieron a ellos. Sonó el primer acorde y Hinata se agachó en una reverencia; el duque la correspondió con una inclinación de la cabeza. Luego unieron las manos y empezó el baile. (ESCUCHAR CANCION DANUBIO AZUL)

Fue peor de lo que había imaginado. No pudo dejar de mirarlo, incapaz de apartar los ojos de su cara, aun cuando sabía que sería prudente simular que su atención se dirigía a todos en general y no fijarla en él. Pero la prudencia no tuvo ninguna posibilidad contra el magnetismo del duque. Al igual que un imán de sensualidad, él la atrapó con tal intensidad que incluso los danzantes que los rodeaban, la multitud, el mismo salón, se desvanecieron en la mente de Hinata.

Sasuke se movía con la gracia de un dios, con increíble seguridad y extraordinario control. Ella habría jurado que Sasuke apenas reparaba en la música, ya que era lo bastante experto y experimentado como para no necesitarlo. Hinata llevaba bailando el vals desde los doce años, pero nunca uno como éste, que la hacía sentir como si bailara en un sueño donde cada movimiento, cada gesto y cada cruce de miradas mantenían una fuerza que nunca había sentido y visto ejercer con semejante pericia consumada.

Era una red que el duque había arrojado sobre ella, Hinata lo sabía, y en algún rincón de su desconcertada mente sabía que, cuando terminara el baile, podría y debía caminar libremente. Pero mientras giraban y giraban ella se encontraba atrapada, cautivada y fascinada.

Se daba cuenta de la respiración acelerada, de la sensibilidad de su piel; consciente del cuerpo, los pechos, los brazos, las caderas, las piernas, como nunca antes lo había sido, consciente de que la fascinación era recíproca.

Una experiencia embriagadora, que la dejó con un ligero aturdimiento cuando la música, finalmente, se detuvo. El duque la ayudó a incorporarse de su reverencia, mientras que Hinata se había medio girado hacia él.

—Deseo volver junto a la señora Thierry.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio cómo el duque esbozaba una mueca; buscó y encontró su mirada, y se dio cuenta de que su semblante no era de triunfo, sino de comprensión indulgente.

Dangereux. (peligro)La palabra le recorrió, susurrante, la mente y sintió un escalofrío.

—Vamos. —Alargó la mano—. La llevaré hasta ella. Con los dedos apoyados en la mano del duque, se dejó conducir a través del salón. Sasuke la dejo con la mayor corrección al lado de Ino, él intercambió una reverencia con Neji, que se hacía el interesante junto a la señora Thierry; por último, con gran ceremonia, le hizo una reverencia a Hinata y se retiró.

—Mon Dieul Hinata… (adiós Hinata)

Ella levantó la mano, interrumpiendo las palabras de Ino.

—Lo sé… Pero hemos llegado a una especie de acuerdo. Él acepta que no sea su amante, pero, como me encuentra muy divertida y no hay manera de rechazarlo ya que no lo aceptará, ha consentido en ayudarme a encontrar un caballero apropiado para casarme.

Ino se le quedó mirando fijamente.

— ¿Que está de acuerdo en…? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Ingleses… están locos.

Neji se irguió.

—Loco o no, puede ser un aliado valioso, una fuente de información de lo más útil si se muestra dispuesto a ser indulgente, después de todo es más viejo que nosotros.

Ino resopló.

—Tiene treinta y siete años y, si es verdad la mitad de lo que he oído, los de veintisiete lo tendrían difícil para mantener su ritmo.

—Como sea… —Neji se estiró el chaleco; él tenía veintisiete—, si Hinata ya le ha dejado claro que no será otra más de sus conquistas y todavía sigue pensando en mostrarse servicial, sin duda sería de idiotas no aprovecharnos de su ayuda. Estoy seguro de que mi tío, el señor conde, nos animaría a aceptar la oferta del señor duque.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza y dijo:

—A ese respecto, estoy de acuerdo.

Hiashi siempre estaba dispuesto a utilizar cualquier herramienta que le saliera al paso. Ino parecía vacilante, pero acabó por suspirar.

—Si estáis seguros de que el señor conde lo aprobaría… Eh, bien, seguiremos ese camino.

**CAPITULO REEDITADO.**


	3. Chapter 2

**VAMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN. ****DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. **

**PD: LA HISTORIA LA PROMESA DE UN BESO NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE ESTEPHANIE LAURENS, SOLO CAMBIAN NOMBRES DE PROTAGONISTAS. **

**CAPITULO 02**

Puede que Ino cediese, pero seguía sin estar convencida, ya que cada vez que Hinata volvía acompañada de St. Ivés, se comportaba como si viera a un lobo con un humor engañosamente amistoso, pero con un hambre voraz que no tardaría en abrir sus fauces para engullir a su presa.

—No hay nada que temer, se lo aseguro. —Hinata, a su lado, le apretó el brazo.

Se encontraban en el salón de baile de lady Harrington, rodeadas de acebo y hiedra; unas hojas colgantes se arremolinaban, en elaborada decoración, alrededor de las columnas, mientras que bayas rojas titilaban desde las guirnaldas que adornaban las paredes.

St. Ivés acababa de llegar y tras ser anunciado, se detuvo en lo alto de los escalones que descendían hasta el salón de baile, escudriñó a la multitud, localizó a la anfitriona y siguió buscando... hasta que la vio.

El corazón de Hinata dio un brinco, y se instó a no comportarse como una tonta, pero al ver al duque descender, con la elegante languidez de siempre, no pudo sofocar la excitación que le recorría las venas.

—Sólo me está ayudando a decidir sobre un esposo adecuado. Repitió la frase para tranquilizar a Ino, aun cuando ni por un minuto se creía lo de «sólo». Puede que le hubiera dicho al duque que no sería su amante, pero él jamás lo había admitido o aceptado. Sin embargo, le había dicho que la ayudaría a encontrar marido. Creía que era sincero, y no era difícil vislumbrar la lógica del duque, ya que una vez estuviera bien casada con un lord convenientemente complaciente, él, St. Ivés, sería el primero de la fila para convertirse en su amante. Y, en semejante posición, sería el doble de difícil ofrecerle resistencia.

Un presentimiento de peligro la recorrió de arriba abajo, ella sabía que tan pronto la hubiera ayudado en conseguir un matrimonio como el que buscaba, sería aún más peligroso para ella. Así que, allí estaba, inclinando la cabeza sobre su mano, hablándole cortésmente a Ino, y más tarde invitándola a dar un paseo... aceptó; hubiera o no peligro. Hinata ya no podía dar marcha atrás con facilidad. No podría escapar fácilmente de su red y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Comprenderlo la hizo estar más alerta y él se dio cuenta; Hinata lo percibió en su mirada, en la manera con que le acariciaba el rostro con sus ojos negros.

—No tengo intención de morderla, mignonne... no por ahora. —Ella lo miró de soslayo, viendo la diversión pintada en los hermosos ojos de Sasuke.

—Ino está preocupada —dijo.

— ¿Por qué? Ya he dicho que la ayudaré a buscar marido. ¿Qué hay de inquietante en ello?

Hinata lo miró con la frente arrugada.

—Le aconsejo que no intente aparentar inocencia, excelencia. No le va nada.

Sasuke rió. Ella seguía deleitándolo, continuaba atrayéndolo en algún plano que muy pocas habían tocado. La dirigía entre la multitud, parándose aquí y allá para charlar, para señalarle a éste o a aquél, para admirar la escultura en hielo de un ángel situado en una enramada de acebo de la terraza, el plato fuerte de la decoración de la casa. El duque sintió el deseo de acelerar el paso, de abreviar aquella fase y echar a correr hasta una en la que pudiera tocarla, acariciarla, besarla de nuevo... Aunque dadas sus intenciones, tal cosa no sería prudente.

Una vez que dieron la vuelta completa a la estancia, el duque la condujo a un lateral.

—Dígame, mignonne, ¿por qué permanecía todavía en aquel convento?

—Mi hermana estaba enferma, así que me quedé para ayudar a cuidarla. —Tras un momento de duda, añadió—: Estamos muy unidas, y no quise abandonarla.

— ¿Cuánto más joven es?

—Ocho años. Por entonces sólo tenía ocho.

—Así que ahora tiene quince. ¿Está aquí en Londres con usted? —Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Hanabi fue una niña enfermiza, y aunque su pecho ha mejorado mucho y sigue haciéndolo con el paso de los años, parecía una locura arriesgarse a traerla a Gran Bretaña en invierno. En nuestra casa los inviernos son más templados.

— ¿Y dónde está su casa?

—Cameralle es nuestra hacienda principal. En La Camargue.

—Hanabi. Un nombre bonito. ¿También lo es ella?

De una chaise longue cercana se levantaron dos damas, dejándola libre. Por lo que Sasuke condujo a Hinata hasta allí, esperó a que se acomodara las faldas ámbar y luego se sentó a su lado. Dada la diferencia de altura, si ella se ponía pensativa y bajaba la mirada, él no podría captar su expresión ni seguir sus pensamientos.

—Hanabi es más hermosa que yo.

—Tal vez por su tez y su color de pelo, pero no puede ser más hermosa de cara o de figura.

Hinata replicó con rapidez.

—Parece muy seguro al respecto, excelencia.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke y, dada mi reputación, me asombra que ose cuestionar mi opinión.

Hinata rió y miró alrededor.

—Ahora quizá me diga cómo es que, dada su reputación, ellas, las mesdames (damas), las anfitrionas, no hacen... —Hizo un gesto.

— ¿Un drama de mi interés en usted?

—Exactamente.

Porque ellas no podían imaginar lo que el duque estaba a punto de hacer y habían renunciado a intentar adivinar. Sasuke se inclinó hacia atrás, estudiando el perfil de Hinata.

—Siguen observando, pero hasta ahora no se ha visto nada digno de convertirse en cotilleo.

Las palabras, arrastradas con lentitud, penetraron en la mente de Hinata. Otra premonición de peligro le rozó la piel. Giró la cabeza, lenta, suavemente, y le miró a los ojos negros.

—Porque vos os habéis asegurado de que así sea. —Él le devolvió su consideración con una mirada enigmática y firme, pero inescrutable.

—Estáis adormeciéndolas, esperando a que se den por vencidas, hasta que se aburran y dejen de vigilar.

Podía haber sido una pregunta, aunque Hinata no albergaba la menor duda. De repente sintió una presión en el pecho que le dificultó la respiración.

—Estáis jugando conmigo —dijo con un jadeo. Un cierto dejo de lo que aquello significaba para ella debió de teñir su tono. Algo destelló en la mirada del duque, y su semblante se endureció.

—No, mignonne. Esto no es un juego.

Hinata aborrecía los juegos de los hombres poderosos. Tras haber escapado de uno, ahora se encontraba involucrada en el juego de otro. ¿Cómo había caido tan rápida y absolutamente en contra de su voluntad?

Aunque Sasuke seguía relajado, elegantemente sentado a sus anchas, el ceño oscurecía su mirada. Buscó los ojos de Hinata, pero ella había aprendido a ocultar sus secretos. El duque aguzó la mirada; se estiró para cogerle la mano.

—Mignonne...

—Estás aquí, Sasuke.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Ella sintió cómo los dedos del duque se cerraban sobre su mano... que no soltó cuando una dama, una gruesa dama inglesa, de cara redonda enmarcada por unos tirabuzones rosados, se acercó a ellos con altivez. Iba tan cargada de alhajas que apenas se podía advertir la extraña sombra del vestido. Hinata creyó haber oído suspirar a Sasuke.

La dama se paró delante de la chaise longue. Lentamente, con una lentitud que era la máxima expresión de su desagrado, Sasuke estiró sus largas piernas y se levantó. Hinata lo imitó.

—Buenas noches, Sakura —dijo el duque. Con cierto retraso, Sakura se agachó en una reverencia. Inclinando la cabeza en respuesta, Sasuke miró a Hinata—. Querida condesa, permítame presentarle a lady Sakura Cynster, mi cuñada.

La mirada de Hinata se cruzó con la de él, reparó en la irritación que reflejaban sus ojos y luego miró a la dama.

—Sakura... La condesa D'Lisle.

Sasuke esperó y Hinata también. Con un enfado mal disimulado y muy poca gracia, Sakura volvió a hacer una reverencia, estimulada en su carácter, Hinata sonrió con dulzura y le hizo una demostración de cómo debía ejecutarse el saludo de cortesía. Tras incorporarse, captó una mirada de admiración en los ojos de Sasuke.

—Entiendo que St. Ivés ha estado presentándola a todo el mundo. —La mirada plana y fría de lady Sakura la inspeccionó con descaro y con grosería.

—El señor duque ha sido de lo más amable.

Lady Sakura apretó los labios.

—Por supuesto. No creo haber tenido el placer de conocer al señor conde D'Lisle.

Hinata sonrió con serenidad.

—No estoy casada.

—Ah, creía... —Lady Sakura se interrumpió, confundida.

—De acuerdo con la ley francesa, ante la ausencia de herederos varones, la condesa heredó el título de su padre.

—Ah. —Sakura pareció aún más confundida, si es que ello era posible—. ¿Así que no está casada?

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Por lo que la cara de Sakura se ensombreció y se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—Lady Orcott está preguntando por ti.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

— ¿De veras? —La réplica dejaba traslucir su total desinterés.

—Te ha estado buscando.

—Vaya. Si te cruzas con ella, dile que estoy aquí.

Hinata se mordió la lengua la afilada contestación de Sasuke no produjo un efecto visible en su cuñada. Sakura se movió, encarando por completo a Sasuke y dando la espalda a Hinata.

—Quería decirte que Asuma ha empezado a subir las escaleras, cada día que pasa se hace más fuerte. Deberías venir y verlo.

—Qué fascinante. —Sasuke movió la mano con que sostenía los dedos de Hinata y miró en su dirección—. Creo, querida, que lady March nos hace señales. —Lanzó una rápida mirada a Sakura—. Habrás de disculparnos, Sakura.

Era una orden que ni siquiera pasó inadvertida a la aludida. Con la contrariedad dibujada en el rostro, lady Cynster se agachó en una reverencia dirigida a ambos y retrocedió.

—Te espero en los próximos días.

Con un atisbo de impertinencia, giró sobre los talones y se alejó. Hinata contempló su marcha junto a Sasuke.

— ¿De verdad lady March, a quien nunca he visto, nos estaba haciendo señas?

—No. Venga, vayamos por aquí.

Volvieron a pasear. Hinata le miró a la cara, que parecía una máscara de educado aburrimiento.

— ¿El hijo de lady Sakura es quien terminará por heredar su título?

Ni un ápice de emoción asomó al rostro del duque. Bajó la vista para mirarla y luego la dirigió al frente. No dijo nada. Hinata arqueó ligeramente las cejas y no insistió.

Se confundieron con la multitud. Más tarde, otro caballero, grande, delgado y de misteriosa elegancia, los descubrió y se movió para interceptarlos. O mejor dicho, descubrió a Sasuke. Sólo cuando salió de entre la muchedumbre vio a Hinata.

Los ojos del caballero se iluminaron; sonrió y dio un paso hacia ella casi con tanta elegancia como Sasuke.

El duque suspiró.

—Querida condesa, permítame presentarle a mi hermano, lord Itachi Uchiha Cynster.

—Enchanté (encantado), mademoiselle. —Itachi cogió la mano que le ofrecía Hinata y se la llevó a los labios—. No es de extrañar que fuera tan difícil encontrar a mi hermano.

Tenía una sonrisa franca, divertida y despreocupada. Hinata le correspondió.

—Es un placer conocerlo, milord.

Itachi era bastante más joven que Sasuke, aunque de su actitud resultaba evidente que no se sentía intimidado por aquel al que todos los que Hinata había conocido hasta entonces se acercaban con cierta cautela.

—Quería preguntarte —Sasuke arrastró las palabras, haciendo que su hermano dejara de mirar a Hinata— si te habías recuperado de la noche en casa de Fanny— logrando que Itachi se ruborizará.

— ¿Cómo demo...? ¿Dónde diantres te has enterado de eso?

Sasuke se limitó a sonreír.

—Si te empeñas en saberlo —continuó Itachi—, te diré que acabé la noche antes de tiempo. Pero esa condenada mujer marca las cartas... te lo aseguro.

—Siempre lo hace.

Itachi parpadeó.

—Bueno, podías haberme avisado.

— ¿Y arruinarte la diversión? No soy tan quisquilloso y ahora tampoco tu guardián.

Itachi sonrió burlón.

—Fue divertido, he de admitirlo. Me llevó un rato descubrirle las trampas.

—Por supuesto —Sasuke lanzó una mirada a Hinata—, pero me temo que estamos aburriendo a mademoiselle D'Lisle.

—Bien, éste no es un lugar deslumbrante, precisamente. —Itachi se volvió hacia Hinata—. Es una lástima que haya llegado tan avanzado el año, demasiado tarde para Vauxhall o Ranelagh. Pero ojo, el baile de disfraces de la vieja lady Lowy está cerca... Y siempre resulta una velada inolvidable.

—Ah, sí, creo que he recibido una invitación. Los vestidos serán interesantes.

— ¿De qué se disfrazará? —preguntó Itachi.

Hinata rió.

—Se me ha advertido que no lo revele.

Itachi retrocedió un paso, mirándola como si estuviera almacenando sus rasgos físicos en la memoria.

—No necesitas tomarte tantas molestias —le informó Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo entonces voy a encontrarla?

—Es sencillo. Encontrándome a mí.

Itachi parpadeó dos veces. Sus labios formaron un «ah».

—Ah, mapetite (mi pequeña), estás aquí. —Ino se acercaba sonriente, pero, como siempre, recelosa de la presencia de Sasuke. Le resultó más fácil sonreír y darle la mano a Itachi; luego se volvió hacia Hinata—. Hemos de irnos.

A regañadientes, Hinata se despidió y Sasuke se inclinó sobre su mano.

—Hasta mañana por la noche, mignonne. —El susurro fue demasiado bajo para que los otros lo oyeran.

Hinata se ruborizo y se incorporó tras la reverencia e inclinó la cabeza. Luego se giró y junto con Ino, se deslizó entre la muchedumbre. Itachi se acercó a Sasuke.

—Me alegra haberte encontrado. —Cualquier atisbo de frivolidad había desaparecido—. No sé hasta dónde puedes soportar las tonterías de Sakura, pero George y yo ya hemos tenido suficiente. ¡Su comportamiento es insoportable! Qué manera de escandalizar; tú ya te has metido bajo tierra y, de hecho, Arthur también, si a eso vamos. Dios sabe por qué se casó con ella.

—Sabemos por qué. —Sasuke bajo la mirada, estirándose el encaje de un puño.

Itachi resopló.

—Pero el porqué nunca se produjo, ¿no es así? Jamás estuvo embarazada...

—Mira el lado bueno. De esta manera sabemos que Asuma es, en efecto, hijo de Arthur.

—Puede que sea el vástago de Arthur, pero es Sakura la que lo tiene en sus manos. Dios mío, desde que nació el chico no ha oído otra cosa que los critiqueos de Sakura. Ya sabes cómo nos odia.

—No nos odia.

—Odia todo lo que somos. Es la persona más prejuiciosa que he conocido. Si tú y Arthur pasáis a mejor vida, y Asuma hereda siendo menor de edad... —Itachi resopló y miró hacia otro lado—. Digamos sólo que ni George ni yo dormimos tan bien por las noches.

Sasuke estudió la cara de su hermano.

—No me había dado cuenta. —Tras un instante de duda, añadió—: Ni tú ni George tenéis de qué preocuparos. —Hizo una mueca—. Ni Arthur, si a eso vamos.

Esta afirmación hizo que Itachi arrugará el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué...? —De pronto, se le despejó el semblante y la luz volvió a sus ojos—. ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?

—Desengáñate acerca de que apruebo que Sakura sea la próxima duquesa de St. Ivés.

Itachi, boquiabierto, abrió los ojos como platos.

—No me lo creo. ¿Hablas en serio?

—Estaba convencido de tener una constitución de hierro. Sakura me ha hecho ver que estaba equivocado. Tenía la esperanza de que la maternidad la mejorase, lamentablemente no fue así —Sasuke se encogió de hombros—. Todo parece indicar que, también aquí, mi optimismo fue excesivo.

Itachi, todavía con la boca abierta, miró hacia la dirección por donde se había ido Hinata.

—Estás buscando esposa.

La mirada que le dirigió Sasuke podía haber cortado el vidrio.

—Te estaría sumamente agradecido si puedes evitar que semejantes palabras salgan de tus labios. Ante nadie.

Itachi le miró fijamente, y empezó a comprender.

— ¡Por todos los diablos, claro! —La sonrisa burlona volvió a aparecer. Miró alrededor, a la sofisticada concurrencia, a los ojos, a las sonrisas que, incluso ahora, eran disimuladamente dirigidas hacia los dos hermanos—. Si llega a saberse semejante chismecillo...

—Lo lamentarías aun más que yo vamos. —Sasuke echó a andar hacia la puerta—. Han abierto una nueva casa de juegos en Pall Malí. Si te interesa, tengo una invitación.

Itachi sonrió más abiertamente que antes.

—A mi modo de ver, mignonne, podría acabar casada con alguien mucho peor que lord Montacute.

**::::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo:::::::::::: :::::::::::::::**

Hinata miró de reojo a Sasuke mientras paseaban bajo los árboles. Ella e Ino habían ido a caminar entre la gente elegante en lo que, a todas luces, parecía la última tarde divertida del año. Sasuke se les había unido y le había ofrecido el brazo a Hinata por lo que habían dejado a Ino hablando con unos amigos para disfrutar de un paseo por el Serpentine, el lago de Hyde Park. Mientras caminaban, él le fue presentando a varios maridos potenciales.

—No creo —dijo Hinata— que pudiera soportar a un caballero que se pone una casaca rosa chillón y remata el estropicio añadiendo un encaje rosa.

Deslizó la mirada por la casaca de Sasuke, azul marino con sobrios adornos dorados en puños y bolsillos. El encaje, como siempre, era de un blanco inmaculado y de exquisita confección.

—Además —dijo mirando al frente—, está el asunto de su título. —Sintió la mirada acariciadora de Sasuke.

—Es barón.

—En efecto. Pero mi tutor ha estipulado que el hombre que escoja ha de ostentar, por lo menos, una posición igual a la mía.

Miró disimuladamente a Sasuke, que captó la mirada.

—Conde o más.

El duque suspiró, levantó la cabeza y miró en derredor.

—Mignonne, habría sido de gran ayuda que me lo hubiera dicho antes. Entre la gente elegante no hay muchos condes o marqueses, ya no digamos duques, que arrastren lánguidamente su soltería.

—Alguno debe de haber... alguno hay.

—Pero hemos de satisfacer otros requisitos, ¿no es así?

Los requisitos de Hinata no eran los mismos que los suyos, aunque, por desgracia, la satisfacción de los primeros también lo era de los segundos. Un marido permisivo, que la permitiera regir su matrimonio, no provocaría un escándalo si ella decidía tomar un amante. Por supuesto, ¿quién sabría? Ella podría. Pero cualquier amante que escogiera sería de la misma clase: un hombre que le consintiera los caprichos y que no esperase que ella le consintiese los suyos. En otras palabras: el hombre que caminaba a su lado, no.

—Empecemos por el título. Esto estrechará el campo.

—Lo hará, por supuesto. —Sasuke contempló los grupos de personas que se esparcían por la gran extensión de césped mientras paseaban lentamente—. ¿Las estipulaciones de su tutor alcanzan a los vizcondes? Después de todo, en la mayoría de los casos, terminarán siendo condes.

—Hummm... es posible, supongo. Si cumplen los demás requisitos.

—En ese caso déjeme presentarle al vizconde Digby. Es el heredero del conde de Quantock, que posee notables propiedades en el oeste del país. Un hombre estimable, según he oído.

La condujo hasta un grupo de caballeros y damas, la presentó de forma general y, entonces, como sólo él sabía hacerlo, se las arregló para situarla al lado del vizconde. Tras diez minutos de presenciar la cohibida adoración del vizconde, Hinata atrajo la mirada de Sasuke.

— ¿Y Bien? —le preguntó el duque cuando se alejaron dando un paseo.

—Demasiado joven.

Aquello la hizo merecedora de una mirada glacial.

—No sabía que hubiera un límite de edad.

—No lo hay. Sólo es demasiado joven.

—El vizconde Digby tiene veintiséis años... Es más viejo que usted. — Hinata movió la mano con un gesto de desdén y miró alrededor.

— ¿Quién más está aquí?

Al cabo de un momento, Sasuke suspiró.

—Mignonne, no está usted facilitando una labor ya de por sí difícil.

Ni él tampoco. Hinata pensó que pasar tanto tiempo con él, con su muy perspicaz entendimiento y su experiencia acumulada en todo tipo de relaciones sociales, no estaba propiciando que los demás hombres —más jóvenes, menos experimentados— se mostraran bajo una luz favorable.

Si una se acostumbraba al oro, era improbable que se dejara deslumbrar por la hojalata. La presentó a otro vizconde, un joven hedonista, tan ensimismado en su propia belleza que no advirtió la de Hinata. Tras escuchar su opinión sobre aquel encuentro con aire resignado, no exento de paternalismo, el duque la condujo hasta otro grupo.

—Permítame presentarle a lord Naruto. —Sasuke esperó a que intercambiaran las reverencias de rigor y luego preguntó a Naruto—: ¿Alguna noticia de Lincoinshire?

Naruto era, según juzgó Hinata, de una edad aproximada a la de Sasuke. Iba bien vestido pero con sobriedad, y tenía un semblante agradable y una sonrisa alegre. El interpelado hizo una mueca.

—Nada todavía, pero las sanguijuelas me dicen que será cualquier día. — Sasuke se volvió hacia Hinata.

—Lord Naruto es el heredero de su tío, el marqués de Catteriy.

—El viejo diablo está a punto de estirar la pata —le informó Naruto.

—Entiendo.

Hinata pasó los siguientes diez minutos charlando de cuestiones generales con su señoría. No se le escapó la creciente impaciencia de Sasuke. Por fin el duque la alejó de allí. Ella lo siguió a regañadientes.

—Parece un hombre amable —dijo.

—Lo es.

Miró de reojo a Sasuke, sin saber cómo interpretar el dejo de dureza en su voz. Como siempre, su cara no le reveló nada. El duque mantenía la mirada al frente.

—Será mejor que la devuelva a la señora Thierry antes de que empiece a imaginar que la he raptado.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, deseosa también de regresar; llevaban paseando casi una hora. A pesar de conocer el fin último que le movía a buscarle un marido complaciente, Hinata había concluido que, pensándolo bien, no había razón para rechazar su ayuda. Una vez que encontrara al candidato adecuado, que reuniera las condiciones de Hiashi y las suyas y se casara con él, cualquier relación posterior con Sasuke seguiría dependiendo, después de todo, de ella misma. Todavía podría decir que no, era demasiado sensata para decir que sí.

Durante la última semana había pasado bastante tiempo con el duque, viendo cómo los demás reaccionaban ante él, confiada en que, con independencia de todo lo demás, Sasuke terminaría por aceptar su negativa. A pesar de su reputación, no era el tipo de hombre que forzara, o incluso presionara, a una mujer para llevársela a la cama.

Echó una breve ojeada a la expresión de Sasuke y bajó la mirada para ocultar su sonrisa. La idea era ridícula; el orgullo, la arrogancia y la seguridad en sí mismo del duque le impulsaban a ganar siempre. La idea le hizo recordar a Hiashi, Sasuke y él eran muy parecidos, aunque por supuesto había diferencias.

Un grupo de damas, resplandecientes en sus elegantes vestidos de paseo, les hicieron señas. Se detuvieron para conversar, a Hinata le hizo gracia que, según avanzaba la última semana, su aceptación por el bando femenino de la alta sociedad no hubiera dejado de aumentar. Algunas —sobre todo las madres con hijas casaderas por colocar— todavía la veían como a una forastera demasiado hermosa, aunque muchas otras se habían mostrado deseosas de darle la bienvenida a sus círculos. Contrariamente a la reiterada opinión de Ino, la escolta de St. Ivés, más que entorpecerla, la había ayudado.

Habló con lady Elliot y lady Frome, y luego se giró hacia lady Hitchcock. El grupo cambió de integrantes varias veces. Por último, Hinata se volvió para encontrarse con la condesa de Menteith.

La condesa sonrió; Hinata ya había aceptado una invitación para una visita matutina. La condesa miró de reojo hacia el grupo en el que Sasuke hablaba con la señorita Abigail Frith.

—Apuesto a que St. Ivés saldrá hacia Twickenham mañana. No tendrá ningún compromiso con él, supongo.

Hinata parpadeó.

—Pardon? (perdón)

Sin dejar de sonreír hacia Sasuke lady Menteith bajó la voz.

—Abigail está en el consejo de un orfanato, y el señor del pueblo está amenazando con obligar al juez a cerrarlo. El señor afirma que los niños se crían como salvajes y roban. Por supuesto, no es así... lo que quiere es comprar la propiedad. Y el muy malvado ha escogido esta semana para iniciar su ofensiva, sin duda esperando arrojar a los huérfanos a la nieve cuando no haya nadie para verlo. St. Ivés es la última esperanza de Abigail y de los huérfanos. — Hinata siguió la mirada de lady Menteith hasta el lugar donde, de manera evidente, Sasuke interrogaba a la señorita Frith.

— ¿Colabora a menudo en asuntos ajenos a sus intereses? —Lady Menteith rió en voz baja.

—Yo no diría que eso es ajeno a sus intereses. —Puso la mano en el brazo de Hinata y bajó aún más la voz—. Pero por si todavía no lo ha adivinado, aunque en algunos aspectos pueda ser el diablo disfrazado, St. Ivés es un buenazo con las mujeres en apuros.

Hinata la miró perpleja.

—Bueno, la está ayudando a usted, presentándola en todas partes, prestándole su influencia. En un aspecto similar, la mitad de nosotros le debemos nuestro agradecimiento, si no algo más. Ha estado rescatando damiselas en apuros desde que llegó a la ciudad. Si lo sabré yo... Fui una de las primeras.

Hinata no se pudo contener.

— ¿Que la rescató a usted?

—Es una manera de hablar. Me temo que en aquellos tiempos era tonta e ingenua; acababa de casarme y me creí capaz hasta de tomar rapé. Pensando que estaba de moda, como de hecho lo estaba, me dediqué a jugar a las cartas. Pero no tengo cabeza para el juego y terminé perdiendo los diamantes Menteith. Sólo Dios sabe lo que hubiera dicho, y hecho, Menteith si se entera. Afortunadamente no lo hizo; no, hasta que se lo dije años más tarde. En aquel momento me hallaba desesperada; y St. Ivés se dio cuenta. Me sonsacó la historia y al día siguiente hizo que me devolvieran los diamantes.

— ¿Los compró para devolvérselos?

—No; los volvió a ganar para mí, lo cual, considerando el villano que me los había arrebatado, fue bastante mejor. —Lady Menteith apretó el brazo de Hinata—Rara vez entrega dinero, a menos que no haya otro remedio. Para muchas de nosotras, es nuestro caballero andante. Mañana saldrá para Twickenham y mantendrá una conversación con el juez, y esto será lo último que oigamos del cierre del orfanato. —Hizo una breve pausa y añadió—: No querría que pensara que todas las damas acuden a él con sus problemas. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Pero cuando no hay otra salida, es inmensamente tranquilizador saber que hay una última persona que, si es posible, te ayudará. Y con la mayor discreción. Incluso si le pregunta abiertamente por los diamantes Menteith, aun después de tantos años, no dirá una palabra. Y mañana por la noche habrá olvidado todo lo relacionado con Twickenham.

Hinata estaba fascinada.

— ¿Hace lo mismo con los caballeros en apuros?

La condesa captó su mirada.

—No, que yo sepa.

Hinata sonrió. Sasuke, con una ceja levantada, se acercó a ellas.

—Haríamos mejor en continuar —dijo—. La señora Thierry estará inquieta.

Una insinuación, por lo que Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Se despidieron y volvieron a toda prisa a la avenida de los carruajes. Su aparición juntos, advirtió Hinata, mereció poca atención, aun de los cotillas más furibundos que, encaramados en sus coches, intercambiaban los últimos rumores.

Llegaron al carruaje y Sasuke le ofreció la mano. Aunque aliviada por su vuelta, incluso Ino parecía menos preocupada que antes. Él hizo una reverencia y las dejó, dirigiéndose lánguidamente a su coche, que le esperaba un poco más adelante en la avenida. Hinata le observó marchar. No pudo imaginar a Hiashi ayudando desinteresadamente a alguien.

Ahora que le habían abierto los ojos, Hinata empezó a ver bastante más, en la velada de aquella noche, en la mansión de lady Crockford, contempló a Sasuke mientras se dirigía hacia ella; observó cómo era detenido una y otra vez por diversas damas. Antes había dado por sentado que era él quien se paraba a hablar; ahora comprobó que eran ellas quienes lo hacían, ellas quienes atraían su mirada con una sonrisa. Palabras delicadas, sonrisas de agradecimiento.

Por lo general, las damas no eran de la clase que uno podría imaginar atrayendo la mirada errante del duque. Muchas eran mayores que él; otras, demasiado torpes o poco agraciadas para haber sido posibles candidatas a las atenciones de Sasuke. Se había abierto camino a través de los salones londinenses con una espada de doble filo, ese hombre era pura masculinidad arrogante por un lado y amabilidad inesperada por el otro.

La mirada del duque se encontró con la de Hinata, que reprimió un estremecimiento. Tras unírseles e intercambiar reverencias y algunas palabras con Ino y Neji, se volvió hacia Hinata.

La condesa D'Lisle sonrió y le ofreció la mano.

— ¿Qué tal un paseo?

—Como quiera.

Sasuke la condujo a través de la multitud e intentó ignorar su proximidad, la calidez sutil de la esbelta figura, el tacto ligero de aquellos dedos en los suyos. Intentó ahuyentar el perfume francés de la joven que, sin ninguna sutileza, despertaba sus instintos depredadores.

El pasar tanto tiempo con ella le estaba inquietando, al levantar expectativas que, sin embargo, quedaban insatisfechas. Sólo el supremo desagrado que le suponía arreglar sus asuntos ante la atenta mirada de la alta sociedad le contenía de perseguirla abiertamente. La noticia de que él fuera a casarse provocaría una conmoción, pero si esperaba sólo unas semanas, hasta que las Navidades estuvieran más cerca y la gente elegante abandonara la capital, entonces las necesarias formalidades de su propuesta y la aceptación de Hinata se podrían solventar en privado. Infinitamente preferible, dado que no estaba del todo seguro respecto a ella. Una sorpresa y un reto: ella seguía siendo ambas cosas.

Con la ventaja que le proporcionaba su estatura, buscó entre los invitados, advirtiendo la presencia de algún caballero potencialmente útil para pasar el rato, para distraerla. Tendría cuidado de evitar a Naruto. Aquello había sido un error de cálculo; Naruto era un amigo, y él nunca había sido aficionado a crearse problemas. Hinata no volvería a tener otra oportunidad para considerar la opción de Naruto, no si él podía evitarlo.

Estaban despidiéndose de un grupo de damas que les habían abordado, cuando George surgió de la multitud. Una ojeada a la cara de su hermano fue suficiente para decirle que Itachi había abierto la boca, con una persona al menos.

El placer de George era genuino; sonrió a Hinata y no esperó a ninguna presentación.

—Lord George Uchiha Cynster, condesa. —Hizo una reverencia extravagante sobre la mano que se le tendía—. Encantado de conocerla, absolutamente encantado. —El brillo de su mirada expresaba bien a las claras que no mentía.

—Me siento igual de complacida en conocerlo, milord. —Divertida, Hinata lanzó una mirada a Sasuke—. ¿Cuántos hermanos tiene, excelencia?

—Para mi desgracia, tres. George y Arthur, el marido de Sakura, a la que ya conoce, son gemelos. Itachi es el pequeño.

— ¿Ninguna hermana?

Hinata volvió la mirada a George. No era tan alto como Sasuke, aunque tenía una complexión parecida. Su pelo era castaño, pero tenía los mismos ojos negros y una idéntica aura de incierta peligrosidad. En Itachi, ésta era menos evidente; en Sasuke, más poderosa, más patente. Hinata concluyó que era un rasgo que se desarrollaba con los años y la experiencia; le pareció que George acababa de entrar en los treinta.

—Una.

La contestación provino de Sasuke, y ella descubrió que la mirada del duque estaba fija en la multitud que se apiñaba a sus espaldas.

—Y a menos que erre en mis conjeturas...

Sasuke dio unos pasos de lado, alargando el brazo hacia la muchedumbre, para cerrar los dedos sobre el codo de una dama que pasaba a toda prisa. Alta, vestida con elegancia, con el pelo negro recogido en alto, la dama se volvió, las cejas arqueadas con altivez, presta a aniquilar a quienquiera que fuera el temerario que le ponía las manos encima. Pero al verlo su expresión se transmutó en alegría.

— ¡Sasuke! —La dama cogió las manos del duque y se salió de la multitud—. No hubiera esperado encontrarte todavía en la ciudad.

—Eso, mi querida Tenten, es del todo evidente. — Tenten arrugó la nariz y se dejó arrastrar para unírseles. Sonrió abiertamente a George.

—También está George... ¿Cómo te va, querido hermano?

—Así, así —le devolvió la sonrisa—. ¿Dónde está Shino?

Tenten hizo un gesto hacia atrás. Por ahí, en alguna parte. —Sus ojos se habían detenido en Hinata y le lanzó una rápida mirada a Sasuke.

—Tenten , marquesa de Huntly... Hinata, condesa D'Lisle. —Sasuke esperó a que intercambiaran reverencias y luego, dirigiéndose a Hinata, añadió—: Como sin duda habrá deducido Tenten es nuestra hermana. Sin embargo... —volvió la vista hacia Tenten— lo que no acabo de entender, querida, es por qué andas dando vueltas por Londres en tu estado actual.

—No te inquietes, estoy perfectamente bien.

—Eso dijiste la última vez.

—Y a pesar de cundir el pánico, al final todo salió perfecto. Edward está cada día mejor. Si te empeñas en saberlo, y supongo que lo exigirás, me encontraba muy deprimida en Northamptonshire. Huntly estuvo de acuerdo en que un poquito de vida social no me haría daño.

—Así que has viajado a Londres para asistir a bailes y veladas.

—Bueno, ¿qué habrías hecho tú? No sería lo mismo si hubiera alguna actividad social en Northamptonshire.

—Está casi en la otra punta del mundo.

—En cuanto a diversiones bien podría estarlo. Y, en cualquier caso, si Huntly no tiene inconveniente, ¿por qué debería importarte a ti?

—Porque antes de que estuvierais casados enrollaste los hilos de Herbert en tus dedos y todavía no le has soltado. —Lejos de negarlo, Tenten contestó:

—Como creo que bien sabes, es la única manera de conservar un marido, querido Sasuke.

El duque sostuvo la mirada de su hermana. Ella levantó la barbilla hacia él, pero cambió de opinión y apartó los ojos. Hinata llenó el hueco, atrayendo la mirada de Tenten.

— ¿Tiene hijos?

Tenten le sonrió.

—Un varón. Edward. Está en casa, en Huntly Hall, y le echo de menos.

—Una situación fácil de solucionar —intervino Sasuke. Ellas lo ignoraron.

—Edward acaba de cumplir dos años. Es un granujilla.

—Identico a su madre. —Cuando Tenten torció el gesto, los labios de Sasuke se curvaron y le tiró de un mechón del pelo—. Mejor eso que ser un aburrido como Shino, supongo.

Tenten hizo un mohín.

—Si tienes intención de ser desagradable con mi adorable Shino...

—Me limitaba a constatar un hecho, querida. Has de admitir que Shino carece absolutamente de, esto... malicia, mientras que, si algo somos en nuestra familia, es superdotados en la materia.

Tenten rió.

—Ya puedes decirlo.

—En efecto, ¿quién mejor?

Hinata escuchó cómo entre Sasuke y George conseguían sacarle una lista de posibles compromisos a Tenten y la fecha en que había previsto volver a Northamptonshire.

—Entonces os veremos en Somersham en Navidad. —Tenten miró a Sasuke—. ¿Queréis que lleve a Edward?

Los dos hermanos la miraron como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo llevarás! —Exclamó George—. Queremos ver a nuestro sobrino, ¿no es así?

—Exactamente —dijo Sasuke—. Pero he observado que has estado hablando con Sakura. Por favor, no hagas caso de lo que haya podido decirte en relación a mis deseos sobre la Navidad o cualquier otra cosa. Por supuesto que espero ver a Edward en Somersham... Coiby le ha estado buscando un regalo y le decepcionaría que nuestro sobrino no apareciera para reclamarlo.

Hinata observó que la expresión de Tenten pasaba de la prevención al alivio y, de ahí, a la alegría, aunque la mención de Coiby la hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Nada de caballos... es demasiado joven. A Shino ya le he prohibido incluso pensar en ello.

Con un manotazo , Sasuke se quitó una pelusa de la manga.

—Shino no hizo mención alguna a tu prohibición, así que he ordenado a Coiby que busque un poni; uno lo bastante pequeño para que Edward se pueda sentar encima y dejarse llevar. Ya tiene edad para eso.

Hinata reprimió una sonrisa cuando Sasuke simuló no darse cuenta del conflicto suscitado en Tenten entre el placer de madre y la desaprobación también maternal. El duque la miró de soslayo.

—Puedes darme las gracias en Navidades.

Tenten levantó las manos.

—Eres incorregible. —Apoyándose en los brazos de su hermano, se estiró y le plantó un beso en la mejilla—. Del todo.

Sasuke le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—No, sólo soy tu hermano mayor, mucho más mayor. Cuídate —le dijo cuando Tenten retrocedía, saludando con la cabeza a Hinata y George—; y no olvides que, si escucho que has estado excediéndote, soy muy capaz de regresarte, quieras o no, a Huntly Hall. —Tenten le fulminó con la mirada y Sasuke añadió—: Yo no soy Shino, querida.

Tenten arrugó la nariz, pero todo lo que respondió fue:

—Le garantizo que no le causaré semejante molestia, excelencia.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, susurró quedo a Hinata:

—Es un tirano... ¡Cuidado con él! —Pero lo dijo sonriendo.

—Estupendo —refunfuñó George, observando cómo Tenten desaparecía entre la multitud—, pero la mantendré vigilada, por si acaso.

—No es necesario —dijo Sasuke—. Puede que Shino sea incapaz de refrenar a Tenten, pero sabe muy bien que en mi caso no es así. Si desea que abandone la capital pronto y Tenten pone dificultades, estoy seguro de que me lo hará saber.

George sonrió burlonamente.

—Puede que sea un tipo aburrido, pero el viejo Shino tiene la cabeza sobre los hombros.

—En efecto. Razón por la cual consentí en la elección de Tenten —Sasuke captó la mirada de Hinata—. Ha sido muy paciente, querida. ¿Desea bailar?

Ella había estado encantada escuchando, aprendiendo, impregnándose de sus relaciones, todo lo cual le había mostrado otras facetas de él, pero se limitó a sonreír y le ofreció la mano, intercambió una reverencia con George y dejó que Sasuke la condujera hasta la pista de baile.

Como siempre, bailar con él fue una distracción tan absoluta, que perdió el contacto con el mundo, y en ese momento sólo existieron ellos, dando vueltas, ejecutando reverencias, trazando elegantes figuras, las manos unidas, las miradas fundidas. Al final del baile, el corazón de Hinata latía sólo un poco más deprisa y su respiración era apenas más profunda.

Cuando encontró la mirada del duque, su conciencia la devolvió a la realidad. Lo suficiente para sentir los pensamientos que existían tras el inocente negro de aquellos ojos, tras aquella mirada de párpados caídos que le repasaba los ojos y los labios. Labios que ahora vibraban; Hinata miró los de Sasuke, largos, delgados, y recordó con claridad cómo los había sentido al contacto con los suyos.

La tensión entre ambos se acentuó, estremeciéndolos; entonces, los labios de Sasuke se curvaron, el duque la hizo salir de la pista de baile, mirando alrededor una vez más. Hinata apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar antes de que otra dama —una morena de ojos negros— se acercara majestuosamente hasta ellos.

—Buenas noches, Sr. Ivés.

Sasuke saludó con la cabeza.

—Shizune.

La dama tenía poco más de treinta años. Más que hermosa era atractiva y sabía vestirse para sacarle partido a su peculiar belleza. Al igual que había hecho Tenten, se estiró y besó a Sasuke en la mejilla.

—Preséntame.

Hinata, más que oírlo, sintió el suspiro de Sasuke.

—La señorita condesa D'Lisle... Lady Osbaldestone.

La dama se agachó en una graciosa reverencia; Hinata le devolvió la cortesía, consciente de su mirada astuta y profunda.

—Shizune es una especie de prima —explicó Sasuke.

—Unos lazos lejanos de los que me aprovecho sin ningún pudor —añadió lady Osbaldestone, hablándole a Hinata—. Razón por la cual, habiendo oído que la última sorpresa de St. Ivés era presentar a una condesa en sociedad, tenía yo que conocerla, por supuesto. —Miró de soslayo a Sasuke; Hinata no pudo descifrar la expresión de sus ojos negros—. Muy interesante.

Lady Osbaldestone sonrió, volviendo a mirar a Hinata.

—Una nunca sabe qué encontrará Sasuke la siguiente vez, pero...

—Shizune.

La suavidad con que fue pronunciado el nombre contenía suficiente amenaza para detener el flujo del discurso no del todo ingenuo de lady Osbaldestone. La dama hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia el duque.

—Aguafiestas. Pero no puedes esperar que me vuelva ciega.

—Es una pena.

—En cualquier caso —gran parte de la mordacidad de la dama se evaporó—, quería agradecerte tu ayuda en aquel pequeño asunto de mi interés.

— ¿He de entender que se ha resuelto satisfactoriamente?

—En grado sumo, gracias.

— ¿Y acertaría si presumo que Osbaldestone sigue sin enterarse?

—No seas bobo, pues claro que no sabe nada. Es un hombre. Nunca lo entendería.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas.

— ¿De veras? ¿Y yo soy...?

—St. Ivés —replicó la dama—. El imperturbable.

Una leve sonrisa curvó los labios de Sasuke. Lady Osbaldestone se volvió hacia Hinata.

—Es asombroso la cantidad de secretos de mujeres que atesora.

Hinata estaba perpleja de que le confiaran tantísimos secretos. La idea de que una dama confiara voluntariamente en Hiashi sobrepasaba lo ridículo.

Se puso a conversar con lady Osbaldestone, que acababa de visitar París, resultó que tenían conocidos comunes. A pesar de su lengua afilada, la dama era tan interesante como entretenida y Hinata disfrutó del breve paréntesis, si bien consciente de que Sasuke estaba alerta ya que sus ojos negros estaban fijos en lady Osbaldestone.

Ésta demostró estar igualmente al tanto de la circunstancia, así que al final se volvió hacia él.

—Muy bien, muy bien, ya me voy. Pero deja que te diga que te estás volviendo transparente.

Dedicó una reverencia a Sasuke, le hizo una inclinación a Hinata y se alejó majestuosamente. Hinata miró de refilón a Sasuke cuando éste volvió a cogerle la mano. ¿Se atrevería a preguntarle qué era eso de que se estaba volviendo transparente?

—Parece una dama muy bien informada.

—Por desgracia. No sé cómo la aguanto... Es la mujer más enervantemente astuta que conozco.

Hinata vacilaba aún en si pedirle una explicación, cuando se dio cuenta de que había pasado la mayor parte de la noche con él, aprendiendo más sobre él y fascinándose más y más... Algo que no era necesario en absoluto. Levantó la cabeza y miró en derredor.

— ¿Sabe si ha venido lord Naruto?

Se produjo un silencio incómodo y ella hubiera jurado que Sasuke se ponía tenso. Pero entonces el duque murmuró:

—No lo he visto.

¿Se lo estaba imaginando o bajo la suavidad de su voz había acero?

—Quizá si damos un paseo...

La condujo por un lateral del salón, bordeando a la multitud que, congregada en el centro, rodeaba una curiosa pieza decorativa compuesta de unos faroles dorados en forma de estrella, que circundaban y soportaban un belén de porcelana y dorados. Al ver a las damas así apiñadas, Hinata se percató de que, debido muy posiblemente a la festividad navideña, muchas habían optado por el rojo chillón o el verde bosque.

Entre la multitud descubrió a Neji, que no le quitaba ojo de encima. Vestido de negro, como siempre, a imagen de su tío Hiashi, se mantenía a cierta distancia del gentío. Por lo general, estaba siempre a la vista. A pesar de la reputación de Sasuke, no había interferido de forma manifiesta en el acompañamiento del que le hacía objeto.

Se encontraban cerca de las puertas del salón. Más allá de la primera fila de personas. Hinata no podía ver nada; pero Sasuke sí.

—Puede ver...

—No veo a nadie que pudiese interesarle para satisfacer sus objetivos.

Para su sorpresa, la arrastró hacia un lado, donde había un hueco, oculto en parte por unas macetas con palmeras. El lugar estaba desierto. El día había sido magnífico; la noche, muy fría. Más allá del cristal, el plateado claro de luna se derramaba sobre caminos y arbustos, y un sutil manto de nieve, como un baño de diamantes se cristalizaba en cada hoja y brizna de hierba. Aquella visión la embriagó; todo resplandecía, tocado por un brillo natural infinitamente más poderoso, más evocador de aquella época que los esfuerzos de los simples mortales que bullían a sus espaldas. La escena, tan nostálgica, la llevó de vuelta a aquel momento, siete años atrás... Al instante de su primer encuentro.

Reprimió un estremecimiento y se volvió para descubrir que Sasuke la estaba contemplando con expresión indolente pero mirada penetrante.

—He pensado, mignonne, que aún no me ha honrado con una relación completa de las condiciones concernientes al noble que su tutor aceptará como su esposo. Me ha contado que tal ejemplar de virtudes ha de ostentar un título igual al suyo. ¿Qué más?

Hinata arqueó las cejas, no por la pregunta en sí —que ya estaba preparada para contestar—, sino por el tono, inusitadamente conciso y tajante, tan diferente a su habitual manera de arrastrar las palabras cuando estaba con la gente. Una voz más parecida a la empleada para hablarle a su hermana. Los labios del duque hicieron un rápido movimiento; más una mueca que una sonrisa.

—Ayudaría a establecer cuál es el pretendiente más adecuado. —Había suavizado el tono. Encogiéndose de hombros en su fuero interno, volvió a mirar por los cristales—. El título ya lo he mencionado. Las otras dos condiciones que mi tutor exige son propiedades extensas y buenos ingresos. —Con el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Sasuke asentía con la cabeza.

—Condiciones del todo sensatas —dijo él.

Apenas le sorprendió que pensara así; en algunos aspectos, él y Hiashi podrían ser hermanos, tal como había comprobado por la despótica actitud mostrada hacia su hermana, por más que lo hubiera movido el cariño.

—Luego, por supuesto, están mis propias preferencias. —No había necesidad de contarle la orientación exacta de las mismas. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa fugaz.

—Por supuesto. —Hizo una reverencia—. No deberían olvidarse sus preferencias.

—Es por eso —dijo ella, dejando de mirar por las ventanas— que me gustaría ver a lord Naruto. —Se dispuso a volver al salón.

Sasuke se interpuso en su camino.

El silencio se prolongó, tenso de repente, repentinamente tirante. Hinata levantó la barbilla y encontró la mirada del duque, los párpados caídos sobre un negro tan intenso que parecía que los ojos le ardían. Sus nervios se agitaron, sus sentidos le gritaron que estaba sirviendo de cebo a algo salvaje, impredecible...Algo que escapaba a su control.

Dangereux.(peligroso)

La advertencia de Ino le atravesó susurrante la mente.

—Naruto.

El nombre fue pronunciado en un tono monocorde, que ella nunca antes había oído. Sasuke la tenía atrapada con la mirada y Hinata no podía soltarse.

Sasuke deslizó un dedo bajo la barbilla de la joven y le levantó la cara hacia él, estudió su expresión; clavó la mirada en sus labios y volvió a subir a los ojos.

— ¿Todavía no se le ha ocurrido, mignonne —murmuró—, que usted podría conseguir un mejor partido que un simple marqués?

De golpe, más como reacción a lo que sentía que a lo que sabía Hinata notó que le ardían los ojos. El dedo se mantenía firme bajo su barbilla; los ojos negros, ávidos; la mirada, acalorada.

El corazón acelerado de Hinata palpitó sordamente, hasta que un alboroto a espaldas de Sasuke captó su atención.

En el borde de la multitud, Ino se libraba de un manotazo de Neji, que la había agarrado; del ceño de ella y de las rápidas palabras que le dirigió a él, se deducía que Neji la había estado reteniendo. Arreglándose el chal con una sacudida, Ino avanzó con altivez.

Sasuke la vio y apartó la mano de la cara de Hinata.

—Mapetite, (mi pequeña) es hora de irnos. —Ino lanzó una mirada de censura hacia el duque y luego se volvió hacia Hinata con expresión decidida—. Vamos.

Con una imperceptible inclinación de la cabeza hacia Sasuke, Ino se alejó con rapidez. Confundida, Hinata le hizo una reverencia y con una última mirada a Sasuke y un «adiós» susurrado, siguió a Ino. Cuando pasó por delante de Neji, éste tenía cara de pocos amigos.

**CAPITULO REEDITADO.**


	4. Chapter 3

**VAMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN. DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**

**PD: LA HISTORIA LA PROMESA DE UN BESO NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE ESTEPHANIE LAURENS, SOLO CAMBIAN NOMBRES DE PROTAGONISTAS.**

**CAPITULO 03**

Era el único duque soltero que ella conocía. Hinata intentó encontrar algún significado a su último comentario, lo que la mantuvo despierta la mitad de la noche. No podía estar refiriéndose a sí mismo. Hacía años que había declarado que no se casaría, y Hinata no atinaba a comprender por qué iba a cambiar de idea. Es posible que la deseara —ella lo sabía, aunque, la verdad, no acababa de comprender un deseo tan rapaz—, pero en su opinión, según su forma de pensar —según la forma de pensar de la sociedad—, el duque podía tener todo lo que quisiera sin casarse con ella.

No es que Hinata tuviera intención de permitir que sucediera, pero eso él no lo sabía. Debía haber querido decir otra cosa; mas, por mucho que ella distorsionara sus palabras, por más que minimizara el efecto que el duque había ejercido en ella y cualquier mala interpretación subsiguiente, seguía sin poder explicar la intensidad que había estallado, que había resonado en la voz y ardido en los ojos del duque.

Se sintió aliviada porque la cita del duque en Twickenham significaba que, durante el día, se vería libre de él. Aunque no fue de gran ayuda, ya que al llegar la noche seguía confundida y recelosa. Todavía se sentía como una conejilla bajo la mirada de un cazador.

La discusión entre Ino y Neji fue una distracción añadida en el trayecto hacia el baile de lady Hunterston.

—Está haciendo un escándalo de ello. —Neji iba sentado detrás, con los brazos cruzados, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Ino—. Si se entromete innecesariamente, echará a perder la oportunidad de que realice una boda apropiada.

Ino intentó contener las lágrimas y miró de manera significativa por la ventana del carruaje.

Hinata suspiró para sus adentros, a pesar de lo que le decía la lógica, ya no estaba tan segura de que Ino no tuviera razón. Aquella lógica que no podía explicar la fuerza que había sentido la noche anterior.

Al entrar en el salón de baile de lady Hunterston, Hinata mantuvo a Ino consigo y recorrió el lugar con aire decidido en todas direcciones. Encontró a lord Naruto en la sala de juego; los que le acompañaban se apartaron de inmediato para permitirles participar.

El asunto que se debatía era el inminente deceso del tío de lord Naruto, el marqués de Catteriy.

—Mañana tendré que dirigirme al norte —les dijo Naruto—. El viejo ha estado preguntando por mí, así que parece lo menos que puedo hacer.

Al decirlo, hizo una mueca Hinata valoró tal actitud como un punto en su contra, pero al punto reparó con quién lo estaba comparando, por lo cual rechazó la comparación; sin embargo, para su satisfacción, cuando la conversación derivó hacia la Navidad y las diversiones previstas, descubrió que compartía con Naruto muchos más puntos de vista de los que había pensado. Era un alma afable aunque insubstancial, firme y, en cierto sentido, de una sencillez obstinada. Lo que, admitió ante sí misma, suponía un gran alivio en relación a otros, demasiado conscientes de su propia valía.

Sasuke entró en el salón de baile para encontrarse con la visión de una Hinata que sonreía encantada a Naruto. Tras advertirlo, se detuvo para dedicar una rápida reverencia a la anfitriona y entonces, ignorando por primera vez las sonrisas dirigidas en su dirección, se encaminó directamente hacia el grupo que estaba en la puerta de la sala de juegos.

Se abrió paso entre los presentes con la vista clavada en Hinata, mientras interiormente se iba formulando sus opciones. Podía decirle que deseaba casarse con ella, confundiéndola de forma deliberada, y atraerla a su lado, pero...Ese pero tenía un peso considerable; cualquier señal de que había decidido convertirla en su duquesa provocaría una conmoción en la alta sociedad y atraería sobre ellos hasta la última mirada. Y los pensamientos que cruzarían las mentes detrás de tales miradas, y las murmuraciones subsiguientes, no serían todas de felicitación, de hecho, algunos escogerían la ceguera y especularían sobre la absoluta falta de honorabilidad de sus intenciones. Tales rumores no serían de su agrado... Ni del de Hinata, y aún menos del de su tutor.

Había recibido un informe de su agente parisino: el tío materno de la condesa, Shikamaru Daurent, se había convertido en tutor de Hinata a raíz de la muerte de su padre. Cabría suponer que Thierry ocupaba el puesto de Daurent, pero visitarlo formalmente en Green Street era imposible. Imposible mantener en secreto un encuentro así; no en el corazón de la alta sociedad.

Lo más apropiado sería una discreta invitación para visitar su propiedad principal, Somersham Place, una vez que la gente elegante se hubiera desvanecido de la capital en las próximas dos semanas. No había necesidad de que nadie lo supiera, más allá de los Thierry y Neji de Sévres; él mismo se lo diría a su tía Tsunade, que actuaba de anfitriona de su hogar ancestral. En privado, podría hablar... y persuadir, si fuera necesario.

Hinata disfrutaba de su compañía, pero no le consideraba un marido potencial. Todavía.

La culpa podía ser suya, habiendo declarado públicamente su aversión por el matrimonio; pero eso no le impedía considerar el rechazo de Hinata como un reto.

—Condesa. —Se paró a su lado. Hinata le había visto aproximarse, pero había fingido no darse cuenta. Entonces, se volvió y le alargó la mano con una sonrisa serena. Sasuke la cogió y se inclinó sobre ella. Antes de que pudiera retirar los dedos, el duque cerró su mano sobre ellos—. Madame. —Respondió a la reverencia de la señora Thierry con un movimiento de la cabeza; luego, la inclinó hacia Naruto—. Si nos disculpa, hay un problema de cierta importancia que deseo comentar con la señorita condesa.

Los ojos de la señora Thierry brillaron de escepticismo, pero nadie se atrevió a manifestar incredulidad, ni siquiera Hinata. Con una expresión de serenidad en el rostro, le permitió que la condujera aparte del grupo, a través de la larga habitación.

— ¿Qué es lo que desea decirme? —Su voz mantuvo una frialdad altanera. Se deslizaba a su lado, la mirada fija en el frente, sin que su rostro mostrará ni la más ligera perturbación.

—Que Naruto no es para usted.

— ¿De veras? ¿Y por qué motivo?

No podía mentir sobre un amigo.

—Baste decir que su tutor no lo aprobaría.

—Qué extraño. Por lo que me he enterado, las propiedades que lord Naruto heredará en breve son de consideración y sus ingresos están saneados. «No tan extensas ni tan saneados como los míos», pensó él.

—Su señoría es toda afabilidad —continuó ella—. No vislumbro ningún problema en absoluto.

Sasuke reprimió una réplica, el rechazo de su advertencia había ido acompañado de cierta vanidad arrogante; una ínfula que pocos osaban con él, pero eso no lo sorprendió.

El informe de su agente había confirmado su suposición, ella y su hermana eran las últimas Stansion, una familia de rancio abolengo de la aristocracia francesa. Su madre había sido una Daurent, otra casa importante de la nobleza francesa. La cuna de Hinata era tan buena como la suya; había sido educada, al igual que él, para tener conciencia de su valía. La arrogancia, creciendo desde su interior, formaba parte de ambos, como él, Hinata tenía su propia huella.

Por desgracia para ella, tamaña arrogancia femenina despertaba al conquistador que llevaba dentro.

—Haría bien en considerar, mignonne, que un caballero podría ser más complicado de lo que parece.

—No soy una niña, excelencia; soy muy consciente de que la mayoría de los hombres enmascara su auténtica naturaleza.

—Sasuke... Y permítame señalarle, mignonne, que no todas las mujeres son tan sinceras como usted.

¿Cómo habían empezado a hablar de aquel tema? Hinata apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando él la introdujo a través de unas cortinas que ella había supuesto unos simples tapices, pero por el contrario, ocultaban el arco de acceso a una salita lujosamente amueblada.

Al encontrarse allí, aislada del salón de baile una vez que las cortinas se cerraron, se quitó la máscara y frunció el ceño sin sutileza.

—De eso no estoy segura —dijo gesticulando—, comme ilfaut. (exactamente)

Casi fulminó con la mirada a Sasuke cuando éste se acercó y se paró delante de ella. El irritante caballero se limitó a arquear una ceja, no sabía por qué estaba tan irritada con él, pero había tenido la terrible sospecha, aun antes de que el duque hubiera llegado, de que había sido deliberadamente alejada de lord Naruto.

A su modo de ver, lord Naruto cada vez se parecía más y más al camino perfecto para su escapada hacia la libertad.

—Aprecio su ayuda en mi presentación a la alta sociedad, excelencia, pero... ¿cómo dicen ustedes los ingleses?... ya soy mayorcita, así que seré mi propio juez. Y sus velados reparos hacia el carácter de lord Naruto no hacen ninguna mella en mi ánimo.

Remató el rechazo de las razones del duque con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano, dispuesta a volver al salón de baile, pero Sasuke seguía cerrándole el paso. Hinata le sostuvo la mirada con hostilidad. El enervante caballero tuvo la temeridad de suspirar.

—Me temo que tendrá que modificar su idea, mignonne. El caballero al que me refería no era Naruto.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo. Le llevó un momento recordar la frase:

«... un caballero podría ser más complicado de lo que parece». Lo miró y parpadeó.

Los labios de Sasuke esbozaron una rápida mueca.

—En efecto. El caballero al que me refería era yo.

— ¿Usted? —No podía dar crédito a lo que oía; no podía creer lo que la lógica le estaba diciendo, ni lo que podía ver en los ojos de él.

Percibió la mano del duque en su cintura, deslizándose; sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la columna vertebral. La atrajo hacia sí.

— ¿Se acuerda de aquella noche a la luz de la luna, en los jardines del convento de Santa Clara? —Su voz había adoptado una cadencia hipnótica y el negro de los ojos era aún más cautivador—. La besé. Una vez, para darle las gracias.

Atrapada en su red, ella se sintió incapaz de apartarse levantó las manos para posarlas en la seda de las mangas de Sasuke cuando él la atrajo hacia sí. Ella no se resistió, dejando caer los párpados cuando el duque inclinó la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? —susurró cuando el duque le acercó los labios a la boca. Hinata se humedeció los suyos—. ¿Por qué me besó una segunda vez? —Era la pregunta para la que siempre había deseado una respuesta.

— ¿Una segunda vez? —El aliento de él le rozó los labios—. La besé una segunda vez... para saborearla.

Y lo volvió a hacer, con seguridad y firmeza, Hinata supo que debía resistirse, apartarse; pero sólo se tambaleó sobre un borde invisible y, entonces, algo en su interior cedió. Sasuke lo sintió y le ciñó la cintura y la atrajo hasta ponerla de puntillas. Afianzó los labios, endureciéndolos, haciéndolos más exigentes. Y Hinata estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, cayéndose...

Pero ¿por qué habría de querer ella apaciguar aquellas arrogantes exigencias que no podía comprender? Se aferró a la fuerza del duque, y se entregó hasta que el estremecimiento del beso fue similar a la locura.

Cuando los labios de Sasuke la urgieron a que abriese los suyos, obedeció; su lengua la invadió, tragándose su grito ahogado, apoderándose de su boca y de su aliento y ella le correspondió. Él era atrevido, descarado y sensual y los sentidos de Hinata se esforzaban por absorber todas las sensaciones, por seguir su ejemplo... por satisfacer una petición para avanzar a la siguiente.

Aquello era una locura, la piel acalorada, el corpiño cada vez más ceñido, la respiración entrecortada. Todo el cuerpo de Hinata se sintió vivo, diferente, despierto como nunca antes lo había estado. Quiso más, y se aferró a las mangas de seda de Sasuke, sujetándolo.

La presión de sus manos se hizo más fuerte, arqueó la cabeza, y él intensificó el beso. Jamás había tenido una necesidad así de atrapar, de poseer, de rugir con tanta furia. Sasuke luchó por dominarse, aunque estaba tan hambriento, tan ávido... y Hinata tan cautivadora, tan entregada, de aquella manera que a él le hechizaba.

Nunca antes había codiciado el sabor de la inocencia, aunque ella era diferente, no del todo inexperta, sólo ingenua y de naturaleza sensual... Estaba atrapada, cautivada, seducida; Sasuke había percibido su valía siete años antes y nunca había olvidado la promesa contenida en el beso de Hinata.

Sólo la experiencia, enriquecida a lo largo del tiempo y ganada con esfuerzo, le permitió contener la oleada que surgía de su interior.

La ocasión no era apropiada; ya había ido más lejos de lo que hubiera deseado, atraído por los labios de ella y por la sorpresa de su propia necesidad. A esas alturas, Hinata debía de tener los labios magullados.

Dejó de besarla, estremecido por el esfuerzo de impedirse atrapar su boca de nuevo. Rozándole la frente con la suya, esperó, escuchando cómo se calmaba la respiración de Hinata y se acompasaba al martilleo de la sangre.

Hinata parpadeó y luego levantó los ojos, Sasuke retrocedió y observó su desconcierto, la confusión que expresaban aquellos ojos claros.

—Hay otro aspecto que debería tener en cuenta en su búsqueda de marido —susurró contemplando el ceño de Hinata, y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera en ese momento entendería ella el significado de aquellas palabras.

Aflojando la presión sobre su cintura, sosteniéndola suavemente con una mano, levantó la otra y miró hacia abajo, sabiendo que ella seguiría su mirada. Entonces bajó la mano, lentamente, deslizando los dedos desde su cuello, por la clavícula, hasta la piel sedosa que asomaba del escote bajo y redondeado.

A Hinata se le cortó la respiración. Con una rápida ojeada, el duque confirmó que estaba fascinada más que horrorizada, Sasuke dejó que sus dedos recorrieran la seda del escote, sintiendo tensarse la carne en respuesta. Entonces, le ahuecó ligeramente las manos sobre el pecho.

Casi le dolió el estremecimiento de Hinata, con lentitud deliberada, le rodeó el pezón con el pulgar, y observó cómo se endurecía.

—Usted me desea, mignonne.

—No... —Su voz reflejó desesperación. No quería desearlo, de eso estaba segura. En todo lo demás, lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ambos, lo que él pretendía de ella, estaba confundida, completamente confundida.

Sus dedos la tocaban, la descubrían, y Hinata no podía pensar. Se apartó. Sasuke la soltó, pero ella sintió el choque entre el deseo y la voluntad. Aun si ganaba ésta, tenía que preguntarse qué pasaría la próxima vez.

Dangereux.

—No. —Ahora sonó más decidida—. Esto no nos hará bien.

—Al contrario, mignonne, será realmente bueno.

Fingir ignorancia sería inútil; simular hipocresía, peor. Levantando la barbilla, le clavó una mirada de tenacidad y retrocedió otro paso... sólo para sentir la presión de sus dedos en la cintura.

—No. No puede huir de mí. Tenemos que hablar, usted y yo, pero antes de que sigamos, hay algo que deseo de usted.

Escudriñó sus ojos, segura de que no tenía necesidad de oír de qué se trataba.

—Ha interpretado mal mis intenciones, excelencia.

—Sasuke.

—Muy bien... Sasuke. Me ha malinterpretado. Si cree...

—No, mignonne. Es usted quien no se ha dado cuenta...

Las cortinas se agitaron, ambos miraron. Sasuke apartó la mano de la cintura de Hinata en el momento en que aparecía Naruto con una sonrisa cordial.

—Oh, está aquí, querida condesa. Es el turno de nuestro baile. — La música llegaba en oleadas detrás de él. Un vistazo a la expresión de Naruto fue suficiente para confirmarles que no sospechaba nada escandaloso. Hinata se apartó de Sasuke y se adelantó con aire majestuoso.

—Así es, milord. Perdóneme por haberlo hecho esperar. —Al llegar al lado de Naruto, se detuvo y se volvió hacia Sasuke—. Excelencia. —Le hizo una pronunciada reverencia, se incorporó y apoyó los dedos en el brazo de Naruto, dejando que la condujera fuera.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente hacia Sasuke por encima de la cabeza de Hinata y pese a todo, éste sonrió y le devolvió el saludo con la cabeza. Él y Hinata no habían estado a solas el tiempo suficiente para que los chismosos tuvieran motivo de especulación y, de manera intencionada o no, Naruto había disimulado la ausencia.

La cortina volvió a cerrarse y Sasuke se quedó mirando sus pliegues y frunció el entrecejo.

Ella se estaba resistiendo más de lo previsto y él no estaba seguro de entender el motivo, más sí lo estaba de que lo enfurecía. Y desde luego no comprendía la obstinación de Hinata en evitarlo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OoO oOoOoOoOoOo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La alta sociedad se había acostumbrado a verlos juntos, pero ahora, se estaba acostumbrando a verlos separados, y eso no formaba parte de su plan. Desde la penumbra de su carruaje, aparcado en el arcén del parque, observó a su futura duquesa rodeada de una animosa corte de admiradores. Había adquirido seguridad en sí misma, incluso más aplomo; controlaba a los caballeros que la rodeaban con una risa, una mueca o una mirada de aquellos maravillosos ojos claros como la luna.

No pudo evitar sonreír, contemplando cómo escuchaba alguna anécdota, observándola manipular los hilos que obligaban a sus caballeros aspirantes a esmerarse en entretenerla. Era una habilidad que el duque reconoció y apreció.

Mas ya había visto suficiente, golpeó en la puerta con el bastón. Apareció un lacayo, que la abrió y bajó los escalones. Sasuke bajó, no había utilizado su propio carruaje, éste era completamente negro y no llevaba ningún distintivo. El cochero y el lacayo, también de negro, no llevaban el atavío del duque.

Lo cual explicaba que hubiera podido contemplar a Hinata sin que ésta lo advirtiera y se diera a la fuga. Lo vio en ese instante, ya demasiado tarde para una acción evasiva o para evitarlo con discreción. Por una vez, el protocolo social jugó a favor de Sasuke, Hinata era demasiado orgullosa para montar una escena en público.

Así que tuvo que sonreír y ofrecerle la mano con una reverencia. El duque la correspondió y la incorporó. Entonces le rozó la mano con un beso. La furia destelló en los ojos de Hinata, que se esforzó por reprimir la reacción, pero Sasuke la advirtió.

—Buenas tardes, excelencia —dijo ella con altivez—. ¿Ha venido a tomar el aire?

—No, querida condesa, he venido por el placer de su compañía.

— ¿De veras? —El duque no le soltaba la mano, pero ella no se atrevía a liberarse de un tirón.

Sasuke miró al círculo de caballeros, todos más jóvenes y mucho menos poderosos que él.

—Por supuesto. —La miró desafiante—. Creo que estos caballeros nos excusarán, querida. Me apetece ver el Serpentino en vuestra agradable compañía.

Vio su pecho a punto de estallar de una encendida indignación que a Sasuke se le antojó curiosamente seductora. Volviendo a echar una mirada al círculo, les dedicó una inclinación de la cabeza, sabiendo que nadie osaría cruzar las espadas con él.

De pronto distinguió a la señora Thierry, aunque formaba parte del grupo, hasta entonces se había mantenido oculta a su mirada. Para su sorpresa, ella le sonrió y luego se acercó a Hinata.

—De hecho, mapetite (mi pequeña), ya llevamos demasiado tiempo tomando el aire en este lugar. Estoy segura de que el señor duque la acompañará de vuelta a nuestro carruaje. La esperaré allí.

Sasuke no podría haber dicho quién estaba más sorprendido, si él o Hinata, la miró de soslayo, pero la joven había enmascarado su reacción con una absoluta inexpresividad. Sin embargo, sus encantadores labios formaron una línea más bien áspera cuando, tras despedirse de los caballeros, le dejó que la condujera hacia el agua.

—Sonría, mignonne, o aquellos que nos vean creerán que hemos tenido una pelea.

—La hemos tenido. No me complace vuestra compañía.

—Ay, qué pena. ¿Qué puedo hacer para conseguir que vuelva a sonreírme de nuevo?

—Puede dejar de perseguirme.

—Me encantaría hacerlo, mignonne. Lo confieso, cada vez encuentro más aburrido seguirla.

Hinata lo miró con expresión de sorpresa.

—Dejará de intentar... —Hizo un gesto con la mano.

— ¿Seducirla? —Sasuke la desafió con la mirada—. Por supuesto—sonrió—. Una vez que sea mía.

La palabra francesa susurrada por Hinata no fue del todo cortés.

—Jamás seré suya, excelencia —le espetó.

—Mignonne, ya hemos discutido esto muchas veces... Algún día será definitivamente mía. Si fuera honesta consigo misma, admitiría que lo sabe.

Los ojos de Hinata despedían fuego, lanzándole una mirada de furia, reprimió una réplica y, acto seguido, clavó la mirada al frente con altivez.

Si hubieran estado en una habitación con un jarrón a mano, ¿se lo habría arrojado? Sasuke se sorprendió preguntándoselo y entonces se sorprendió de la situación. Nunca antes había provocado una rabieta en sus amantes; sin embargo, en Hinata... Su genio era una parte tan intrínseca de ella, tan reveladora de su fuego interior, que eso mismo le impulsaba a él a avivarlo para luego sumergirse en su energía y convertirla en pasión.

Era consciente de que su estilo imperturbable, la tranquilidad de sus reacciones ante los arrebatos de Hinata, la irritaban todavía más.

—No hay mucha gente por aquí. ¿Es prudente que estemos a solas? Los senderos a ambos lados del Serpentino estaban casi desiertos.

—Es fin de año, mignonne. La gente está ocupada con los planes para el torbellino final. Y el día apenas anima.

Estaba nublado, con una brisa tenaz que transportaba los primeros fríos rigurosos del invierno. La mirada de Sasuke se deslizó por la gruesa capa de Hinata y murmuró:

—Sin embargo, por lo que hace al decoro, los chismosos se han cansado de observarnos a la espera de un escándalo. Han vuelto sus ojos hacia otro lado.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada incierta, como si estuviera calibrando qué riesgos corría con el duque en un lugar casi desierto.

Él se vio obligado a sonreír.

—No... aquí no la estrecharé entre mis brazos. — Por un momento ella pareció dudar, pero sus ojos le confirmaron al duque que aceptaba su palabra. Al cabo. Hinata dijo:

—No soy un caballo al que hay que pasear para que no se enfríe.- Con amabilidad, él la condujo por el siguiente sendero, emprendiendo el regreso a la avenida de los carruajes.

—Las palabras de la señora Thierry contenían una desafortunada alusión.

—Ha malinterpretado sus palabras. —Hinata lo miró con ceño—. Ha cambiado de opinión respecto a usted. ¿Ha hablado con ella?

—Si lo que quiere decir es si he comprado su cooperación, no. Nunca he hablado con ella en su ausencia.

—Hummm.

Caminaron en silencio y cuando la avenida de los carruajes estaba ya apoco distancia, el duque murmuró:

—He disfrutado de nuestro paseo, mignonne, pero quiero algo más de usted.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada cortante... Y furiosamente obstinada.

—Pues no lo tendrá.

Sasuke sonrió. No es eso. Todo lo que deseo hoy por hoy es que me prometa que esta noche, en el baile de lady Hennessy, me reservará dos piezas.

— ¿Dos piezas? ¿No está mal visto?

—En esta época del año nadie se fijará en el asunto. —Miró al frente—. Además, la última noche me negó a propósito dos bailes. Dos esta noche es una compensación justa.

Hinata elevó la cabeza con altivez.

—Usted llegó tarde.

—Siempre lo hago. Si llegara temprano, a mis anfitrionas les daría un desmayo.

—No es culpa mía que haya tantos caballeros ansiosos por ser mi pareja que no quede ningún baile para usted.

—Mignonne, no soy crédulo ni joven. Concedió todos los bailes deliberadamente. Por eso me prometerá dos bailes para esta noche.

—Se ha olvidado del «o de lo contrario...». El duque bajó el tono.

—Pensaba dejarlo a su imaginación. —Le leyó la mirada—. ¿Hasta dónde se atreve, mignonne?

Hinata dudó y luego, con suma altivez, dijo:

—Muy bien, quizá consiga sus dos bailes, excelencia.

—Sasuke.

—Ahora me gustaría volver junto a la señora Thierry.

El duque no dijo nada más y la llevó hasta el carruaje de los Thierry, donde se despidió. El cochero sacudió las riendas y Sasuke se quedó mirando cómo el carruaje se perdía por la avenida.

Habían estado discutiendo cuatro días; él intentando seducirla, ella resistiendo con mordacidad. Un caballero le habría hablado para convencerla de que su intención era casarse. Tal como estaban las cosas...

Pero él era un noble, no un caballero. La sangre de los conquistadores corría por sus venas. Y a menudo dictaba sus actos. Incluso era imposible considerar la simple petición de su mano; ni aun sabiendo que ella estaba valorando con frialdad a los candidatos, y que él, más que ningún otro en la alta sociedad del momento, satisfacía los requisitos. Con el rostro endurecido, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su carruaje.

La resistencia de Hinata —de una energía inesperada— sólo había hecho que subieran las apuestas, que Sasuke concentrara sus instintos depredadores con más ahínco, que se le hiciera aún más imperioso el ganar a ella.

Quería que lo aceptara con sus limitaciones, por lo que eran ambos más allá del refinamiento social, desposeídos de su rango, hombre y mujer, una ecuación tan vieja como el tiempo. Quería que lo deseara; al hombre, no al duque, y no porque tuviera un rango superior a ella y sus propiedades e ingresos fueran considerables.

Que lo deseara tanto como él a ella, Sasuke quería un asomo de rendición, algún signo de entrega. Algún indicio de que ella sabía que era suya para siempre. Sólo eso conseguiría aplacar su necesidad, y así una vez que ella reconociera lo que había entre ellos, entonces le hablaría de matrimonio. El lacayo esperaba de pie, sosteniendo la puerta del carruaje Sasuke dio orden de regresar a Grosvenor Square y subió.

:**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo::: ::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hinata se armó de valor, hizo una reverencia a Sasuke, se incorporó y unieron las manos, girando en la primera figura del primer baile con él.

«Piensa en algún otro—se ordenó a sí misma—. No le mires a los ojos. No dejes que su proximidad inunde tus sentidos.»

Cuando, en el carruaje camino del baile, se quejó de su arrogancia al exigirle dos bailes, Ino había sonreído, moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de animosa condescendencia, como si St. Ivés no fuera uno de los principales lobos de la alta sociedad, como si no fuera aquel al que la misma Ino había catalogado de dangereux.

Más sorprendente había resultado aún la complacencia de Neji, se suponía que era su protector. Hinata reprimió un bufido, ya que sospechaba que Neji no era del todo consciente de la reputación del duque, ni de su determinación a evitar el matrimonio. Cuando St. Ivés había llegado para reclamar su baile, Neji había parecido estúpidamente petulante.

El agravio, había descubierto Hinata, era la mejor defensa contra Sasuke así que lo miró desafiante.

—Doy por sentado que en breve abandonará Londres. — Los labios del duque se curvaron.

—En efecto, mignonne. Pasada la próxima semana, junto con el resto de la alta sociedad. Dejaré Londres para irme al campo.

— ¿Y dónde pasará las fiestas?

—En Somersham Place, mi principal propiedad. Está en Cambridgeshire. —dieron un giro, tras lo cual él preguntó—: ¿A dónde tienen previsto retirarse, mignonne?

—Los Thierry todavía no lo han decidido. —Al cruzarse con él durante el baile Hinata advirtió la sonrisa de Sasuke. Por lo visto, esa noche todo el mundo se mostraba petulante.

El diablo la movió a preguntar:

— ¿Ha regresado a Londres lord Naruto? —Levantó los ojos, desafiante. Con el semblante endurecido, Sasuke captó su mirada.

—No, ni se le espera en un futuro próximo.

Dieron una vuelta más; Hinata no podía apartar la vista del duque, no se atrevía, los movimientos del baile parecían un trasunto de su relación: manos que se rozaban, separación, ella que se alejaba girando, sólo para tener que volver a él...

Regresó, envuelta en el frufrú de las faldas al hacer un giro delante de él, luego una pausa, las manos levantadas. Sasuke se acercó por detrás, cerró los dedos sobre los suyos y apretaron el paso, al unísono con las demás parejas.

—No me tiente, mignonne, esta noche lord Naruto no está aquí para salvarla —dijo con un suave murmullo, que sonó tanto amenaza como a promesa: plumas cayendo sobre sus hombros desprotegidos, que extendieron la carne de gallina por la piel desnuda.

Hinata volvió la cabeza ligeramente y contestó con un murmullo.

—Ya se lo he dicho, excelencia, no soy para usted.

Tras un instante de silencio, Sasuke susurró:

—Será mía, mignonne... No lo dude jamás.

La soltó y se separaron, fluyendo con el baile; cuando Hinata se alejó, los dedos del duque le acariciaron la nuca brevemente. Ella sintió la caricia en la punta de los pechos, como la estela de una llamarada que fluyera bajo su piel. Se obligó a sonreír con naturalidad y a sostener su mirada. Acabado el baile se llevó la mano de Hinata a los labios.

—Pronto, mignonne... Pronto.

¡Jamás!, se prometió ella, mas no sería fácil contradecirlo.

No podía romper la promesa de concederle otro baile, aunque si el duque no pudiera encontrarla...Conversó, rió, sonrió y maquinó en silencio. Como siempre Neji estaba al acecho; sin pensarlo, ella le pidió el brazo.

—Pasee conmigo, primo.

Con un imperceptible encogimiento de hombros, Neji accedió. Hinata lo dirigió hasta el extremo más alejado del salón, allí donde, escudriñando entre la multitud con ojos severos, sin dejar de cuchichear ni por un instante, se sentaban las matronas con aspecto de ogro, las cejas prestas a levantarse ante el menor indicio de escándalo.

—He estado pensando —dijo Hinata— que lord Naruto podría convenirme como marido. ¿Se ha formado alguna opinión sobre este caballero y si Hiashi aceptaría una proposición de él?

— ¿Naruto? —Neji frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Ese caballero grande y moreno, algo corpulento, aficionado a las casacas marrones? Ella nunca le hubiera llamado corpulento.

—Está a punto de convertirse en marqués, lo cual satisfará la exigencia de título de Hiashi. En cuanto al resto, me parece el apropiado.

—Hummm... Por lo que he oído, este Naruto no está muy bien considerado. Es callado, retraído... modesto. —Neji dijo esto último con sorna—. No creo que el tío Hiashi considerase sensato por tu parte que te unieras a un hombre débil.

— ¿Débil? —Para ella, esta palabra era la mayor garantía. Pero dijo—: tienes razón, debo pensar más sobre ello.

En la esquina de la estancia, más allá de las matronas, había una puerta entornada.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Neji cuando Hinata le conducía hacia allí.

—Quiero ver qué hay más allá. El aire de este salón está tan viciado. Cuando sonaban los primeros compases de un minueto —el segundo baile con Sasuke—, atravesó la puerta seguida de Neji.

Neji la siguió a lo que resultó una galería, cuyas ventanas dominaban los jardines. Tres parejas, al reclamo de la música, pasaron junto a ellos de vuelta al salón, dejando la galería desierta a excepción de ellos.

—Bon!—sonrió Hinata—. Aquí hay mucha más paz.

Neji arrugó el entrecejo, pero se concentró en un aparador, donde se puso a examinar la licorera y los vasos situados en la parte superior. Hinata deambuló por el estrecho espacio, atraída por las ventanas.

Estaba de pie, mirando las estrellas, cuando un sonido apenas perceptible llamó su atención. Una voz grave, arrastrando las palabras, dijo:

—De Sévres.

Ella se volvió para ver a Neji haciendo una pronunciada reverencia con la cabeza. Sasuke surgió con aire despreocupado de las sombras de la puerta y se dirigió a Neji.

—La señorita condesa tiene comprometido este baile conmigo, pero como necesita pasar un rato en un ambiente más tranquilo, me quedaré con ella aquí. No dudo que usted tiene sus propios compromisos en el salón.

Aun a través de la penumbra Hinata captó la aguda mirada que le dirigió Neji.

—Por supuesto, excelencia. —Neji dudó un instante, volviendo a mirar a Hinata, esta no podía creer que la fuera a abandonar.

—Puede estar plenamente seguro —Sasuke volvió a arrastrar las palabras— que la señorita condesa estará a salvo conmigo. Se la devolveré a la señora Thierry cuando termine la pieza. Hasta entonces, su tiempo me pertenece.

—Muy bien, excelencia. —Neji volvió a inclinar la cabeza, giró sobre los talones y se fue. Cerró la puerta tras él.

Enmudecida, Hinata se quedó mirando de hito en hito la puerta. Neji no podía ser tan estúpido como para creer que estaría segura a solas con un hombre de la reputación de Sasuke.

—Como ve, mignonne, el hecho es que nos ha dejado solos. — El ligero regocijo en la voz de Sasuke avivó su furia. Cuando el duque cruzó la galería en su dirección, ella lo encaró. Levantó la barbilla, ignorando el pánico que la recorría.

—Es una insensatez.

—He de convenir que sí, pero usted lo ha escogido, mignonne. —Se paró delante de ella, sonriendo... Una inconfundible sonrisa depredadora—. Si el minuete no es de su agrado, podríamos intentarlo con otro compás.

Hinata estudió su mirada, indescifrable bajo la escasa luz.

—No. —Retrocedió un paso para cruzar los brazos; el duque se estiró para cogerle las manos, con suavidad. Hinata lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. No entiendo en absoluto por qué hace esto.

Los labios de Sasuke se torcieron en una rápida mueca.

—Mignonne, le aseguro que soy yo quien no entiende por qué se comporta así.

— ¿Yo? Creía que el motivo de mi comportamiento era evidente. Le he dicho más de una vez que no seré su amante.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja morena.

— ¿Acaso se lo he pedido?

Hinata arrugó la frente.

—No, pero...

—Bon (bien) , ya tenemos esto más claro.

—No tenemos nada claro, excelencia... Sasuke. —Se corrigió cuando el duque abría los labios. —Admita que me persigue, que desea seducirme...

—Alto.

Así lo hizo, confundida por su tono; ni cansino, ni cínico... sólo franco. Sasuke la estudió; luego, suspiró.

— ¿La ayudaría en algo, mignonne, si le diera mi palabra de que no culminaré su seducción en ninguna recepción social a la que podamos acudir; por ejemplo, este baile?

Su palabra... Hinata sabía sin necesidad de preguntarlo que él haría honor a la misma hasta la muerte. Sin embargo...

—Hace algún tiempo dijo que no estaba jugando conmigo. ¿Es eso verdad?

Los labios de Sasuke se torcieron, mitad en una sonrisa irónica, mitad en una mueca.

—Si es usted una marioneta, mignonne, yo también, y es algún poder superior el que nos mueve en este escenario terrenal.

Hinata reflexionó, respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien. Pero si, en efecto, no es su intención seducirme, entonces ¿qué...?

Levantó las manos, las palmas hacia arriba, ignorando el ligero apretón del duque, que cambió la forma en que las sujetaba y las rodeó con las suyas. Hinata vio asomar de nuevo la sonrisa de Sasuke, aún rapaz, todavía demasiado subyugante para su tranquilidad espiritual.

—La música acabará enseguida. En lugar de mi baile, solicitaría un favor.

Hinata dejó que la sospecha asomara a su rostro.

— ¿Y de qué favor se trata?

La sonrisa del duque se ensanchó.

—Un beso.

La condesa volvió a pensar.

—Ya me ha besado dos veces... No, tres.

—Ah, pero esta vez deseo que sea usted quien me bese.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza, estudiándolo. Si iba a ser ella quien besara...

—Muy bien. —Se zafó de las manos de Sasuke, que la soltó. Se acercó a él con descaro. A causa de la diferencia de estatura, tuvo que deslizar las manos sobre el pecho del duque, sobre los hombros y entrelazarlas alrededor de la nuca, apretándose contra él. Pasivo, Sasuke la observó con sus párpados caídos. Rezando para que no se notara el repentino sobresalto del contacto —senos con pecho, caderas con muslos—, ignorando con valentía el contraste fascinante entre la sedosa suavidad de la casaca y el duro cuerpo que cubría, le bajó la cabeza, se puso de puntillas y posó sus labios en los de Sasuke.

Lo besó y él le devolvió el beso, pero sólo en idéntica medida, tranquilizada y hechizada por el placer Hinata repitió el beso, un poco más firme, algo más largo. Los labios de Sasuke devolvieron el goce, para luego apartarse ligeramente, Hinata no pudo resistir la tentación.

Sabía... a hombre. Diferente, atractivo. La lengua de Sasuke encontró la de Hinata, replegada. Otra clase de baile, de juego, el flujo y el reflujo de un contacto físico, uno bastante más íntimo que el tomarse las manos. Era novedoso, excitante y Hinata quiso saber más, aprender más, sentir más.

Diez minutos más tarde —diez cautivadores y fascinantes minutos de total abandono—, Hinata dio señales de vida con un gritito ahogado. Con los labios separados y el corazón desbocado, se quedó mirando de hito en hito los ojos de Sasuke, relucientes bajo los párpados. Luego se fijó en sus labios: largos, delgados, ligeramente curvados... tan expresivos y tan satisfactorios.

Hinata tragó saliva.

—La música ha parado, my lady.

—Como prefiera.

En algún momento, los brazos del duque la habían rodeado, apoyándola contra él. Pese a estar atrapada en unos músculos que le parecieron de acero, jamás se había sentido tan cómoda, tan segura... tan desinteresada por la seguridad.

Suspiró y lo besó de nuevo; una última vez, sólo para grabar la sensación en su memoria; para dejar que la sensación de Sasuke, firme como una roca bajo sus mejores galas, le calara hasta los huesos; para deleitarse en cómo su cuerpo, más blando, se amoldaba al de él. El duque la atrajo con más fuerza, pero sin intentar retenerla. Hinata intentó zafarse.

Ella le miró a los ojos.

—Ahora puede bajarme —le dijo.

— ¿Está segura de que ha terminado? —Lo dijo sin sonreír.

—Bastante segura —contestó.

Él dejó que se deslizara hasta el suelo, posándola sobre los pies.

—Mis felicitaciones, mignonne. —Le cogió la mano y se la besó—. Ha jugado limpio.

—Certainement (seguro). —Irguió la cabeza, venciendo el mareo—. Creo que deberíamos volver al salón.

Se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, pero el duque la retuvo por el brazo.

—No por ese camino. Hemos estado aquí solos demasiado tiempo. Será mejor ir por otro lado para que las matronas no nos vean regresar.

Hinata dudó, y luego asintió con la cabeza. Él le había dado su palabra; si los diez últimos minutos habían demostrado algo, era que podía confiar en Sasuke. La condujo por un laberinto de pasillos y volvieron al salón por el extremo opuesto. La devolvió al cuidado de la señora Thierry, fugazmente sorprendido por la evidente aprobación de la dama. Luego, dándose por satisfecho, se retiró.

Si Hinata podía resistir, sin ningún riesgo, la tentación de gozar de todo cuanto él le ofrecía, se comería el sombrero. Y si, una vez que lo hubiera disfrutado, él no era capaz de convencerla de que admitiese ser suya... No atinó a idear un castigo apropiado, pero no importaba. No estaba dispuesto a fracasar...

—Todo está yendo bien... Fabulosamente bien, el plan del tío Hiashi, bajo mi orientación, se está desarrollando justo como debiera. —Neji se quitó el chaleco y lo lanzó hacia Villard.

Villard dejó de recoger las prendas y murmuró:

— ¿Así que ella ha llamado su atención?

—La tiene en el punto de mira, estoy seguro. Ahora está cazando en serio. Hasta esta noche —Neji movió la mano— puede que fuera un simple interés ocioso. Pero ya no está haraganeando. Y ella, la presa, ha echado a correr. ¡La cacería ha empezado!

— ¿Qué tal, si se me permite sugerirlo, una nota a su tío informándole de las buenas nuevas?

Neji asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, sí, tienes razón. Al tío Hiashi le gustan los resultados positivos. Hemos de informarle. —Hizo un gesto con la mano a Villard—. Recuérdame que sea lo primero que haga por la mañana.

—Si se me permite decirlo, señor, el paquebote rápido sale a primera hora de la mañana. Si la escribiera ahora mismo, y un jinete partiera esta noche, el señor conde recibiría sus buenas noticias con varios días de antelación.

Neji se dejó caer en la cama y miró de hito en hito a Villard.

El ayuda de cámara añadió con calma:

—Y al señor conde le gusta que se le tenga lo más al corriente posible de las noticias.

Neji seguía con la mirada fija; con una mueca, hizo un gesto a Villard.

—Tráeme mi maletín. Redactaré el comunicado ahora, y podrás ocuparte de que salga de inmediato.

Villard hizo una reverencia.

—Muy bien, señor

**CAPITULO REEDITADO.**


	5. Chapter 4

VAMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN. DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.

PD: LA HISTORIA LA PROMESA DE UN BESO NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE ESTEPHANIE LAURENS, SOLO CAMBIAN NOMBRES DE PROTAGONISTAS.

**CAPITULO 04**

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se paseaba por su recámara; con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras juzgaba los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Reflexionaba sobre el inesperado enfoque adoptado por Sasuke y recordaba sus sueños.

Se preguntó de nuevo qué se sentiría el acariciar el pecho desnudo del duque, al tocar sus firmes músculos...

—Non, non, non et non!

Furiosa, se puso a darle puntapiés a la falda delante de ella.

— ¡Lo hizo para conseguir esto!

Para hacerla soñar, anhelar, desear... querer. Para hacerla ir hasta él, para rendirla como si fuera una tonta doncella locamente enamorada. Una conquista taimada, turbia.

A solas en su cámara, pudo admitir que podía haber funcionado.

—Pero ahora no.

No ahora, cuando había comprendido cuál era el verdadero objetivo del duque.

Tenía veintitrés años... Y cuando se trataba de los juegos de los hombres, no era ninguna inocente soñadora. Una seducción se podía conseguir por más de una vía; con toda seguridad, el duque conocía todos los caminos.

—Cada ángulo de esos caminos. ¡Aja!

Pero no la atraparía. Apenas quedaba una semana para que la alta sociedad abandonara Londres; sin duda, podría mantenerlo a raya hasta entonces.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo:::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Mignonne, es costumbre prestarle alguna atención al caballero con quien se baila.

Hinata miró a Sasuke y abrió los ojos como platos.

—Sólo me estaba fijando en las joyas de las damas.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? —Trazó un círculo alrededor de él y luego volvió a enfrentarlo, de nuevo la mirada puesta en las damas próximas—. Porque la calidad de las de aquí es notable.

—Dado su patrimonio, debe de poseer el rescate de un rey en joyas.

—Oui (si), pero la mayoría las he dejado en el sótano de Cameralle.

—Con la mano señaló el sencillo collar de zafiros que lucía—. No he traído las piezas más pesadas... No tenía sentido.

—Su belleza, mignonne, eclipsa cualquier joya.

Sonrió, pero no a él.

—Excelencia, tiene una lengua muy rápida.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente Hinata estaba sentada a la mesa del desayuno cuando llegó un paquete.

—Es para usted. —Neji lo dejó caer junto al plato de Hinata.

— ¿De quién es? —preguntó Ino.

Hinata dio la vuelta al paquete.

—No lo pone.

—Ábralo. —Ino posó su taza—. Contiene una carta. —Hinata rasgó el envoltorio y metió la mano. Sus dedos tocaron la tapa de felpa de un estuche de joyero. El escalofrío de un presentimiento le recorrió la piel. Se quedó contemplando el paquete abierto, temerosa casi de sacar el contenido. Luego, se armó de valor y lo extrajo.

Era un estuche de piel verde, lo abrió. Dentro, sobre una base de terciopelo verde oscuro, descansaban dos sartas de las perlas más puras. Las sartas estaban interrumpidas en tres puntos por unas piedras solitarias, las tres perfectamente rectangulares, talladas con sencillez para exhibir su color. Al principio le parecieron peridotos, pero cuando levantó el collar y lo tendió en sus manos, las piedras destellaron y la luz prendió en ellas, dejando al descubierto su color: esmeraldas. Tres grandes esmeraldas puras, de un verde vivido.

Unos pendientes, con una esmeralda más pequeña engastada sobre perlas, y un par de brazaletes a juego completaban el conjunto.

Del rescate de rey que ya poseía, ninguna pieza le atraía ni la mitad que aquélla. Dejó caer el collar como si le quemara.

—Debemos devolverlo. —Apartó la caja. Neji había estado examinando el envoltorio y ahora echó una ojeada al estuche.

—No hay ninguna carta. ¿Sabe quién lo envía?

— ¡St. Ivés! Debe de ser de él. —Hinata apartó la silla, con el impulso de salir corriendo, de huir de aquel collar... de escapar a sus ansias de tocarlo, de acariciar las suaves sartas... De imaginar qué sentiría el llevarlo al cuello, cómo luciría.

¡Condenado Sasuke!

Se levantó.

—Por favor, encárguense de que sea devuelto a su excelencia.

—Pero, mapetite—Ino había inspeccionado el envoltorio—; si no hay carta, no podemos estar seguros de a quién hay que enviarlo. ¿Y si no fuera del señor duque?

Hinata miró a Ino; casi podía ver la sonrisa petulante de Sasuke.

—Tiene razón —dijo finalmente.

Volvió a sentarse. Tras observar un momento las perlas, reposando tentadoras sobre la base de terciopelo, cogió el estuche.

—Tendré que pensar cuál es la mejor forma de actuar.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Me las ha enviado usted, ¿verdad?

Hinata volvió la cara hacia Sasuke, mientras con los dedos de una mano acariciaba las perlas que le rodeaban el cuello. La seda de sus faldas verde pálido produjo un susurro sensual; dejó que los dedos pasaran con delicadeza por las perlas, resiguiendo las sartas que caían sobre los senos.

Con una ligera sonrisa, Sasuke observaba cada movimiento Hinata fue incapaz de leer algo en su cara y en sus ojos.

—Lucen muy bien en usted, mignonne.

Ella se negó a pensar en cómo de bien, en cómo la hacían sentir. Como si ella también fuera dangereux.

Sólo él podía haberle entregado la tentación primordial para llevar adelante su juego. Hinata nunca se había sentido tan poderosa; lo bastante fuerte para entablar combate con un hombre como él.

Sintió un estremecimiento de excitación, de insidiosa atracción; giró, empezó a dar vueltas, incapaz de quedarse quieta.

Cuando él había aparecido a su lado en el salón de lady Cariyie, sus ojos habían ido directos al collar, percatándose luego con rapidez de las demás piezas que también se había puesto. Hinata había accedido a la invitación de pasear por la estancia. En efecto, como sólo él era capaz, el duque había encontrado una antesala fuera del salón. Una pieza vacía, mal iluminada por unos apliques, de suelo embaldosado y una fuente cantarina en el centro.

Los tacones de Hinata resonaron contra las baldosas cuando empezó a dar vueltas delante de la fuente; lanzó al duque una mirada descaradamente dubitativa.

—Si usted no fue... ¿Quizás haya sido Naruto? A lo mejor me echa de menos.

Sasuke no respondió, pero incluso a la débil luz Hinata vio cómo se le endurecía el semblante.

—No —añadió—. No ha sido Naruto... Ha sido usted. ¿Qué espera ganar con esto?

Sasuke la observó —Hinata no pudo precisar si pensando en una respuesta o simplemente poniendo a prueba sus nervios— y luego dijo:

—Si yo le hubiera enviado semejante presente, esperaría recibir... la misma respuesta que, naturalmente, le daría usted a cualquiera que hubiera sido tan cortés.

Hinata dejó que sus ojos relampaguearan, que asomara su carácter. A lo largo de las semanas, se había ido acostumbrado a no ocultárselo. Incluso ahora parecía no haber razón para esconderle sus sentimientos. Con un revuelo de faldas, se contoneó para encararlo y levantó la barbilla.

—A quienquiera que fuera tan generoso conmigo le daría las gracias... Lo que sólo podría hacer si supiera quién era el caballero.

Sasuke sonrió. Con su habitual manera sigilosa de caminar, acortó la distancia que los separaba.

—Tengo que reconocer, mignonne, que me trae sin cuidado si me considera o no el merecedor de su agradecimiento.

Se detuvo ante ella y enredó sus largos dedos en las sartas, por debajo del cuello. Levantó las perlas, hasta reunir las extensas sartas en la mano y encerrarlas en su puño, situado encima del escote de Hinata.

—Preferiría tener la seguridad —murmuró, la voz deslizándose hacia un susurro peligroso— de que cada vez que llevara esta pieza pensara en mí.

Abrió el puño, dejando caer las perlas, las cuales cayeron sobre la hendidura del escote, resbalando entre los pechos.

Al sentir el calor —el calor de la mano del duque, que mantenía atrapadas las perlas—, Hinata ahogó un grito.

—Preferiría saber que cada vez que se pusiera esto, pensara en nosotros. En lo que habrá entre nosotros.

No había soltado del todo el collar; un largo dedo permanecía enganchado en las sartas. Observándolas, las levantó y las dejó deslizar y resbalar por todas partes, acariciándole los senos desnudos a despecho del vestido... pese a que estuviera totalmente vestida. Hizo subir y bajar las perlas con un ritmo lento y sensual que Hinata pudo imaginar muy propio del duque.

Hinata jadeó y cerró los ojos un momento. Sintió que sus pechos se erguían, hinchados y acalorados.

Sasuke se acercó más; Hinata, más que verlo u oírlo, lo sintió; como una llama sobre la piel. Abrió los ojos.

—Cada vez que se las ponga, mignonne, piense en... esto.

Hubiera deseado que no se acercara tanto, no levantar la cara y dejar que la besara. Pero con la calidez embriagadora de Sasuke tan cerca, el tono susurrante de su profunda voz en el oído, la sensación de las perlas, aún calientes, todavía moviéndose provocativamente entre los pechos... estaba perdida.

Los labios de Sasuke se abatieron sobre los suyos. Al primer indicio de presión, ante la primera exigencia, Hinata se abrió a él, no de manera sumisa sino desafiante, rechazando, aun entonces, la rendición.

Podía besarle y sobrevivir; dejar que la besara y seguir sin pertenecerle. Si Sasuke creía otra cosa, ya aprendería. Hinata le deslizó los dedos por el pelo y le devolvió el beso con descaro. Su reacción sorprendió al duque por un segundo, pero no más.

La respuesta fue inesperada: ningún arrebato de pasión sofocante, de deseo incontenible. En su lugar, se pegó a ella, dándole todo lo que deseaba, insinuándose más. Atrayéndola hacia él.

Hinata lo sabía, pero la resistencia era imposible. La única manera de conservar su identidad, de retener alguna apariencia de conciencia y obstinación, era sumergirse en el beso, entregarse a ello y seguir la iniciativa de Sasuke, fijándose en cada paso del camino, dando cada uno a sabiendas.

En segundos, la había sacado de este mundo y sólo él podía traerla de vuelta.

Cerrando los brazos a su alrededor, la atrajo hacia él, hasta que aquel cuerpo suave volvió a quedar apresado contra el suyo, mucho más duro. Inflamado el deseo, los dientes rechinaron como los de una fiera hambrienta, queriendo más... mucho más.

Deseó tenerla debajo, penetrarla...

Sasuke sabía que todavía no podía ser. No aquella noche, ni al día siguiente. Ni siquiera se atrevía a acariciarla con más firmeza, su intuición le advertía que aún no, aún no.

Lentamente pero sin parar Hinata lo estaba llevando a la locura. Si no la poseía pronto...

Nunca había esperado tanto; ninguna mujer —ninguna que hubiera deseado— se le había negado jamás; nunca una mujer había rehusado andar el camino con él.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que el cuerpo de Hinata fuera de él, de que su pulso se disparase cuando él se le acercaba, de que se le dilataran las pupilas y la piel se acalorara cuando la tocaba, su mente rehuía entregarse; su voluntad permanecía obstinadamente inamovible.

Cada noche que pasaba sin ella sólo aumentaba su deseo, aquel impulso primario de saciar la lujuria... de poseerla.

Las manos de Hinata le tocaron las mejillas, sujetándole la cara con firmeza cuando apretó los labios contra su boca en un beso de flagrante pasión, respuesta a su última incursión.

El control de Sasuke flaqueó cuando ella le provocó e incitó a la respuesta... Y respondió; por un instante dejó que resbalara su escudo, la dejó vislumbrar lo que deseaba de ella, que compartiese la desenfrenada pasión oculta tras su máscara de galán.

Ante la arremetida de Sasuke, toda resistencia desapareció; la columna vertebral de Hinata, hasta entonces imbuida de su terca voluntad, se aflojó. Se derritió.

Él se apartó rápidamente, antes de que el deseo y la pasión los descontrolaran a ambos. Respirando con dificultad, levantó la cabeza. Sintió la dificultosa respiración de Hinata, los senos apretados contra su pecho.

La condesa parpadeó; bajo el encaje de sus largas pestañas, Sasuke vio el brillo de sus ojos, más precioso que el de la misma luna. A pesar de la frustración, sintió una reconfortante satisfacción asi que aflojó la presión. Hinata volvió a parpadear y se apartó.

Lo miró con recelo, y Sasuke apenas si consiguió no sonreír.

—Vamos, mignonne... Hemos de volver al salón.

Hinata le ofreció la mano y se dejó conducir hasta la puerta. Al llegar junto a ella, el duque se paró. Enganchó un dedo en las sartas de perlas y las sacó de debajo del corpiño, posándolas sobre la seda una vez más.

—Recuerde, mignonne. —Le leyó la mirada—. Siempre que las lleve, piense en lo que habrá de ser.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que vio Hinata fueron las perlas cayendo en cascada fuera del estuche de piel verde. Estaban sobre el tocador, donde las había dejado... Y parecían burlarse de ella.

—Je suis folie.(estoy loca)

Con un gemido, les dio la espalda, pero, cual si fueran fantasmas, pudo sentirlas como si todavía le rodearan el cuello, pendieran de sus orejas, y de sus muñecas. Por supuesto, había sido una loca al pensar que, en aquel ruedo, podía tener esperanzas de plantarse ante Sasuke e imponerse.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, repasó todo el episodio. Girándose, volvió a mirar las perlas. Su primer impulso había sido enterrarlas en el fondo del baúl, pero el orgullo le dictó que se las pusiera todas las noches. Aquel asalto lo había ganado Sasuke de manera aplastante, pero ella no podía dejar que lo supiera.

Lo cual significaba que, por supuesto, recordaría cada contacto de las perlas —tibias por las manos de Sasuke— contra sus senos desnudos. Y por supuesto, se preguntaría que sería tener las manos del duque en su cuerpo.

Estaba muy cerca de perder la cabeza y sabias que no podía dejarle ganar el siguiente asalto, pero tampoco podía poner fin al juego.

**:::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo::::::::::::: ::::::::::**

Estaba haciéndolo de nuevo: echándose atrás, poniendo obstáculos en el camino. En el otro extremo del salón de lady Cottiesford, Sasuke observaba a Hinata con algo muy parecido a un león a punto de estallar.

Se estaba acabando el tiempo. Cuando se había propuesto hacerla admitir que lo deseaba, no se imaginó que le costaría tanto. Quedaban sólo cinco días para el baile de disfraces de lady Lowy, el acontecimiento que en los últimos años anunciaba el abandono londinense de la alta sociedad.

Así pues, tenía cinco días más —cinco noches, más concretamente— para hacerla capitular, para conseguir algún indicio de que ella consentiría sus avances, completamente al margen de una proposición formal de matrimonio. Eso sería lo mínimo que aceptaría.

Cinco noches. En circunstancias normales, tiempo de sobra. Excepto con ella, a la que ya llevaba asediando durante siete. Aunque había hecho temblar las murallas, todavía no las había desmoronado, aún no la había convencido para que bajara el puente levadizo y lo dejara entrar.

— ¿Cómo va la caza de esposa?

Itachi. Sasuke se volvió cuando su hermano pequeño le dio una palmada en el hombro e Itachi dio un paso atrás con las manos en alto.

—Nadie sabe nada, lo juro.

—Reza para que sea verdad. —Otro inconveniente más.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Sigues con los ojos puestos en la condesa? Una pieza tentadora, lo admito, aunque astuta, ¿no te parece?

—Que te oiga hablar así de ella y es posible que me pida que te cuelgue de los pulgares. O algo peor.

—Vaya ogro, ¿no?

—Su genio es ligeramente mejor que el mío.

—De acuerdo. Ya dejo de bromear. Pero no puedes negar que el asunto tiene cierta importancia personal. Mal puedes esperar que me desinterese del tema.

—Que te desintereses, no. Que te intereses menos, sin duda.

Itachi ignoró esto último y miró en derredor.

— ¿Has visto a Tenten?

—Creo —dijo Sasuke, estudiándose el encaje del puño— que nuestra querida hermana ha abandonado la capital. Shino avisó esta mañana.

Itachi lo miró bruscamente.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Oh, por supuesto. Pero ambos decidieron que Tenten ya había tenido suficiente trato social, y como le he pedido que organizara las fiestas en Somersham, tenía bastante en qué distraerse. — ¡Ah! —Itachi hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza—. Excelente estrategia.

—Gracias —murmuró Sasuke—. Hago lo mejor que sé. —Ojalá pudiera hacerlo mejor con cierta condesa.

—Aquí viene Arnold; tengo que hablar con él. —Itachi le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Buena suerte; no es que la necesites, pero, por amor de Dios, no falles.

Sasuke reprimió el impulso de arrugar la frente; en su lugar, volvió a mirar hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, y se percató de que Hinata ya no estaba allí.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Ella debía de haber estado observándole, una buena señal en sí misma, escudriñó el salón en todas direcciones, en vano. Con los labios apretados, salió de la penumbra y se mezcló con la multitud.

Le llevó sus buenos diez minutos de sonreír, saludar y escabullirse de conversaciones el poder avistar a la señora Thierry, a la sazón sentada en una chaise longue. Estaba enfrascada en una animada conversación con lady Lucas; a Hinata no se la veía por ninguna parte.

Sasuke escudriñó una vez más la multitud, hasta que su mirada se posó en Neji de Sévres. Era el acompañante nominal de Hinata, aunque todo el mundo sabía que era el protector enviado por la familia. De Sévres se estaba comiendo con los ojos a una de las hermanas Britten. Sasuke se acercó a él.

Su sombra alertó a De Sévres, que levantó la vista y, para sorpresa de Sasuke, sonrió e inclinó la cabeza con cortesía.

—Ah... excelencia. ¿Busca a mi prima? Creo que ha ido a la sala de los refrigerios para recibir a su corte de admiradores.

Sasuke estudió a De Sévres y reprimió el impulso de atizarle en la cabeza, se suponía que tenía que protegerla... Pero la señora Thierry también había cambiado de registro. Arrugó la frente, si nadie en la alta sociedad había intuido todavía sus verdaderas intenciones —y sin duda, caso de que así fuera, Sasuke se enteraría—, era muy extraño que los Thierry y De Sévres hubieran visto a través de su máscara.

De Sévres señaló con la mano bajo la mirada escrutadora del duque, que decidió aceptar la inesperada ayuda hasta que tuviera a Hinata a tiro, entonces sí, investigaría qué se escondía tras la buena disposición de aquel hombre.

Miró por encima de la cabeza de De Sévres, hacia el arco por el que se accedía a la sala de refrigerios.

— ¿De veras? Si me disculpa...

No esperó una respuesta y echó a andar. Una ojeada a través del arco, y vio lo que estaba haciendo; Hinata se encontraba fortificando sus defensas, se había rodeado, no de caballeros como Naruto u otros a los que estuviese considerando, sino de la última cosecha de petimetres y mozalbetes que buscaban dejar su impronta.

Eran como él doce años atrás, como polillas atraídas por la llama, y lo bastante desenvueltos y osados para considerar cualquier locura, incluida la de retarle. En especial, por ella. No estaban a la altura de Sasuke, claro, pero nunca lo reconocerían, y menos en presencia de Hinata, algo que el duque entendía.

Reflexionó sobre la situación, calibró a los caballeros aglutinados alrededor de Hinata y observó las perlas que la condesa lucía en el cuello, las orejas y las muñecas. Luego se volvió e hizo señas a un lacayo.

Hinata suspiró aliviada para sus adentros al ver que Sasuke abandonaba el arco. Rara vez le pasaba inadvertida la mirada del duque; durante la última semana se había convertido en algo casi familiar, como un cálido aliento que le acariciaba la piel.

Reprimió un escalofrío ante la idea y concentró su atención en el joven lord Marlborough; aunque era, por lo menos, cinco años mayor que ella Hinata lo seguía considerando joven. Sin experiencia, sin... fascinación. Nada en absoluto.

Pero, por aburrida que pudiera sentirse, al menos estaba segura. Así que sonrió, y animó a los caballeros a que se explayaran sobre sus proezas. Sus últimas carreras de tílburis, la última incursión en un garito, el último espectáculo pugilístico... Eran tan infantiles.

Estaba relajada, con la guardia baja, cuando un lacayo se materializó junto a su codo con una bandeja de plata en la mano. Contenía una simple nota Hinata la recogió. Tras dirigirle una sonrisa al lacayo, que se retiró con una reverencia, sonrió rápidamente al círculo protector que la rodeaba; se hizo a un lado y abrió la nota:

_¿Cuál será, mignonne? Escoja uno y lo arreglaré todo para que se bata conmigo. Porque cuando me acerque para sacarla de ahí, nada hay más cierto que alguno del grupo no podrá contenerse y me desafiará. Ahora bien, si prefiere que nadie encuentre la muerte en una pradera al despuntar el alba, entonces reúnase conmigo en la antesala que da al vestíbulo principal._

Hinata leyó las últimas palabras a través de una neblina escarlata. Cuando volvió a doblar la nota, le temblaban las manos; acto seguido, la metió en el diminuto bolsillo de su vestido, tuvo que detenerse un instante, respirar y reprimir la furia y contenerla hasta que pudiera dirigirla contra quien la había provocado.

—Debéis excusarme. —Su voz le sonó tensa, aunque ninguno de los absortos jóvenes pareció percatarse—. He de volver con la señora Thierry.

—La acompañaré —se ofreció lord Marsh.

—No, gracias... Os lo ruego, no os molestéis. Madame está ahí mismo, en el salón de baile. —Lo dijo con tono autoritario, mientras los veía con una mirada llena de aplomo.

Llegó al vestíbulo principal sin atraer excesivas miradas, un lacayo la condujo a la antesala a través de un corto pasillo. Con los ojos clavados en la puerta, sacó la nota del bolsillo, tomó aire y concentró toda su furia sobre el duque. Abrió la puerta y entró con paso majestuoso.

La antesala apenas estaba iluminada; una lámpara que ardía con una tenue llama sobre una mesa de pared y el fuego crepitante eran las únicas fuentes de luz. Dos sillones flanqueaban el fuego; Sasuke se levantó de uno con languidez, moviéndose con su habitual elegancia autoritaria.

—Buenas noches, mignonne. —Su sonrisa al incorporarse fue paternal y levemente triunfante.

Hinata cerró la puerta sin volverse y se oyó el pestillo caer con un chasquido.

— ¿Cómo se ha atrevido?

Avanzó y, cuando la luz le iluminó el rostro, vio desvanecerse la sonrisa de Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a enviarme esto? —Tendió bruscamente la mano que sujetaba la nota. La voz le tembló de pura furia—. Quiere divertirse persiguiéndome, ¿verdad?, aunque desde el principio le he dicho que nunca seré suya, milord. —No intentó disimular el centelleo de los ojos, la agresividad del tono, dejando que la máscara de la cortesía cayera por completo. Indignada, avanzó un poco—. Como le resulta tan difícil aceptar mi decisión, mi categórico rechazo hacia usted, déjeme que le diga por qué estoy aquí, en Londres, y por qué jamás conseguirá usted nada de mí. —A cada palabra se sentía más fuerte; su genio se endureció, subió su tono de voz cuando se detuvo a dos metros de Sasuke—. Se me envió a Inglaterra a buscar marido, esto ya lo sabe. La razón de que viniera a hacerlo así no fue otra que la de escapar de los tentáculos de mi tutor, un hombre poderoso, rico, noble, de voluntad inflexible y ambición desmedida. Dígame, excelencia, ¿le resulta familiar esta descripción?

Hinata levantó una ceja mirándolo, con la expresión desdeñosa, serenamente furiosa.

—Estoy decidida a aprovechar esta oportunidad para escapar de los hombres como mi tutor, de los hombres como usted, de los hombres a los que no les importa utilizar las emociones de una mujer para manipularla y conseguir lo que desean.

La expresión de Sasuke había perdido cualquier atisbo de diversión.

—Mignonne...

— ¡No me llame así! —Le lanzó ella furibunda, levantando los brazos—. ¡No soy suya! ¡Ni suya para que me ordene, ni suya para que juegue conmigo como si fuera un peón de ajedrez! —Blandió de nuevo la nota del duque—. Sin pensar, sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos, al descubrirse burlado ha cogido una pluma y se ha valido de la culpa y el miedo para que yo hiciese lo que usted deseaba. ¡Otra victoria!

Sasuke intentó hablar, pero ella lo detuvo con un violento manotazo.

— ¡No! Esta vez me va a oír y me va a escuchar. Los hombres como usted es elegante, rico, poderoso, y la razón de que sea así es su afición a doblegar a cuantos le rodean para que satisfagan su voluntad. ¿Y cómo lo consigue? ¡Manipulando! Es su segunda naturaleza. La manipulación es para usted tan importante como respirar. No puede evitarlo. Mire, si no, cómo «maneja» a su hermana... Estoy segura de que se dice a sí mismo que es por el bien de ella; de la misma manera, sin duda, que emplea mi tutor para convencerse de que, también, todas sus maquinaciones no persiguen más finalidad que mi bien.

Sasuke se contuvo, su enfado ardía con una llama apenas visible Hinata se refrenó, irguiéndose. Seguía mirándolo fijamente.

—He vivido la mitad de una vida bajo semejante control y manipulación... No la sufriré más. En su caso, como en el de mi tutor, manipular a los demás, en especial a las mujeres, es parte de su naturaleza. Es parte de su carácter. No pueden cambiarlo. Y al último hombre al que consideraría como posible marido es a uno tan imbuido del mismo rasgo del que deseo huir.

Le arrojó la nota y Sasuke la atrapó con aire meditabundo.

—Nunca más ose enviarme un mensaje como ése. —Su voz vibró con furia y desprecio; los ojos le centelleaban con idénticas emociones—. No deseo oír hablar de usted ni verlo nunca más, excelencia.

Giró sobre los talones y se dirigió altivamente hacia la puerta, Sasuke observó cómo la abría y salía. La puerta se cerró tras ella.

Bajó la mirada hacia la nota que sostenía. La abrió con dos dedos y la acarició. Volvió a leerla.

Luego la estrujó y de un manotazo la arrojó al fuego. Las llamas se avivaron por un instante; luego, palidecieron, Sasuke las contempló y se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

**CAPITULO REEDITADO.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

ChocoLady: Hello, que bueno que te este gustando la historia, espero que este nuevo capitulo también te haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente. Cuidate adiossss.


End file.
